Serena's Story: Kagome's Cousin
by darkflame1516
Summary: It’s just an ordinary day...until Kagome meets her cousin Serena, who can also travel through the well. When Serena ends up poisoned, her rage seems fixated on InuYasha. Will the gang manage to save her, or will she be destroyed?
1. Chapter 1: The Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha or any of the characters from the show.

**Hi, everyone! Thank you for taking the time to read my fanfic. This is my first one so please be brutally honest with your reviews. I guarantee you a couple of laughs at the least. I hope you enjoy my story. Please review! **(if you see any grammar or spelling errors, please say so in your reviews so that I can fix them. Please and thank you!)

**Serena's Story: Kagome's Cousin**

**Chapter 1 - The Arrival**

"**I'm leaving!" Kagome called to her family as she opened the back door. Sota looked over at her from his seat at the kitchen table.**

"**You're not eating breakfast?" he asked, a piece of toast inches from his mouth.**

"**Nope. I'm late and Inu-Yasha is already going to be mad at me," Kagome explained. She suddenly decided to check her supplies and make sure she wasn't forgetting something before she left, so she put her bag on the floor and opened it. Meanwhile, Sota took a bite of his toast, chewed, and swallowed.**

"**You're not taking your big backpack?" he asked, preparing to take another bite while eyeing the small knapsack Kagome was rummaging through.**

"**Again, nope. I'll only be gone a few days. I have a test next Monday," she answered.**

"**Today's Wednesday," Sota said. He took another bite of his breakfast and chewed slowly.**

"**Yeah, I know. I should be back Saturday or Sunday," She said, finishing her inspection and zipping up her bag. "Please tell Mom and Gramps when I'll be back. They're sure to ask."**

"**Sure," Sota said, finishing off his current piece of toast. Kagome walked over to him and gave him a big hug.**

"**Ewww, girl germs!" Sota screeched, slipping from Kagome's grasp and running away. Kagome snickered and grabbed a slice of Sota's toast.**

"**Gets 'im every time," she said before taking a bite. Kagome picked up her bag and walked out the back door. She was halfway to the well house when she heard her mother's voice.**

"**Kagome! Please come to the front! There is someone I want you to meet!" Kagome sighed, dropping her bag just outside the well house doors. She walked to the front of the house and stopped in her tracks by the pathway. She stopped because of the presence of a strange girl, who was talking to Kagome's mother.**

**The girl was too far away for Kagome to see her face clearly, but even from a distance, Kagome thought that the girl had to be around her age. Kagome's mother turned and saw her daughter staring dumbfounded at her guest. She motioned Kagome to come closer and then turned back to her conversation. Kagome slowly started to approach the pair.**

**As she got closer, Kagome could see the girl's features more clearly. The teenager was tall and thin, wearing a pink tank top and light blue jean shorts that perfectly fit her body. The girl was also wearing sandals that laced up to her knees, similar in style to Ancient Greek sandals. The girl's skin was surprisingly pale, nearly colorless. Yet on her face, her skin was dotted with cinnamon-colored freckles. But what had really shocked Kagome was the girl's hair. It was golden blonde with reddish highlights, a color Kagome had seen only on models in magazines. Her hair was also so long that it went past her waist.**

**Kagome finally reached them. The extraordinary girl turned toward Kagome, as did Kagome's mother. The girl started speaking to Kagome in a language Kagome could only assume was English.**

"**Huh?" Kagome asked when the girl finished speaking. Her mother turned to the teenager and spoke in the weird dialect.**

"**Oh," the girl spoke in flawless Japanese. "I'm sorry. I didn't know that you don't speak English." _I knew it was English,_ Kagome thought. Then she turned her attention back to the girl.**

"**It's okay," Kagome replied, still confused about the girl's presence. Her mother decided it was time to explain.**

"**Kagome, this is your cousin, Serena. She's moving in with us," her mother explained. Kagome's eyes bugged out of her head.**

"**What!" she exclaimed.**

"**Serena will be staying in the guest room. I have to go to the school and enroll her, but I want you to help her get settled."**

"**But, Mom…I have that _thing_ I have to go do," Kagome said carefully, eyeing Serena.**

"**I also want you to explain those _things_ you do to Serena," her mother said carefully, imitating Kagome. "Since she is going to be part of the family, she has a right to know. Now…chop, chop, Kagome!" Her mother left. Serena stared at Kagome for a few moments. Kagome began to feel uncomfortable.**

"**So…where are your other bags?" Kagome asked, eyeing the small backpack that was perched on one of Serena's shoulders.**

"**This is it," Serena replied, nodding at her backpack. "I travel light." Kagome and Serena started walking toward the house.**

"**Oh," Kagome said. She reached the door first and held it open for Serena.**

"**Yeah, the trunks with my other stuff should arrive in a couple days," Serena continued as she walked through the door. Kagome was headed for the stairs and Serena followed.**

"**Trunks? As in plural?" she asked her newfound cousin as they walked up the stairs.**

"**Yep. 'Bout…six or seven."**

"**But I thought you said you travel light?" Kagome asked.**

"**I do. The trunks are coming later," Serena replied, sounding as if she wanted to add "duh" to her statement. Kagome sighed.**

**The girls finished climbing the stairs and Kagome led the way to the guest room.**

"**Here's your new bedroom," she said as she opened the door. Serena walked in and was immediately pleased with the room. The walls were painted pale yellow, the color of buttercups, and the curtains, bedspread, and pillows were a complementing flower motif. Serena absolutely _loved _yellow. Serena dropped her bag on the floor by the nightstand, then flopped down on the bed. She sat up and Kagome sat down across from her. They both sat cross-legged and tried to avoid looking at each other. **

"**So…" Serena started. "What is that _thing_ you were supposed to go do?"**

"**Oh my god. I completely forgot!" Kagome exclaimed. She looked at the clock resting on the nightstand. "I am so late! Inu-Yasha is gonna kill me!"**

"**Inu-_what_?" Serena said, confused. Kagome looked at her. "Your mother told you to explain what you do, so don't even _think_ about leaving until you explain Inu-…pasta to me."**

"**His name's Inu-_Yasha_," Kagome corrected.**

"**I don't care if his name Ben Affleck! Who is he and why were you so secretive about what you're late for?" Serena asked. Kagome sighed. _This is gonna be one _long_ story_, she thought.**

"**You wouldn't believe me," Kagome said.**

"**Try me," Serena said, looking completely serious.**

"**Well…" Kagome said. "All right, but please don't interrupt or think that I'm nuts." Kagome then proceeded to tell Serena about her first trip down the well and her adventures to the past.**

**He watched anxiously as the sun started to set, realizing she was late.**

"**Damn her!" Inu-Yasha yelled. "Kagome was supposed to be back by now!"**

"**Careful, Inu-Yasha. You might lose your temper," Miroku said calmly, not looking away from the window. Sango and Shippo giggled loudly and Kaede just smiled. Inu-Yasha shot them all a Look.**

"**This is ridiculous! What could possibly be taking so long? I'm going to go there and _drag_ her back here if I have to!" Inu-Yasha stormed out of Kaede's hut and headed toward the Bone-Eater's well. _Damn wench. Making me go get her. Who does she think she is?_ Inu-Yasha thought as he walked quickly.**

**Miroku watched out Kaede's window as Inu-Yasha ran into the forest. He then turned toward the others in the hut.**

"**Inu-Yasha's actions are certain to cause a fight. Who do you think is going to win?" Miroku asked the others. Shippo, Sango, and Kaede all thought for a moment.**

"**Kagome," they said in unison. Miroku nodded in agreement.**

"**As do I. However…I believe that Kagome will have to use 'sit' five times," Miroku said. "In fact, I'd bet money that she'll use it."**

"**How much this time, monk?" Sango asked.**

"**Hmmm…five gold coins," he replied. Shippo ran out of the hut when some of the children asked him to play with them.**

"**For five sits or less?" Sango asked. Miroku nodded. "Well, I'll bet five coins that Kagome will use 'sit' six or more times."**

"**You're on," Miroku said. They shook hands to finish the deal. Sango began to gather her clothing so she could wash it in the river.**

"**Lady Kaede, would you like to join us?" Miroku asked the old woman.**

"**No, thank you, Miroku. It would be inappropriate for a priestess to gamble," Kaede replied, eyeing Sango. The demon exterminator left with her bundles and headed for the river. When she was sure that Sango was out of earshot, Kaede turned back to Miroku.**

"**I'll wager five coins on Inu-Yasha," she said. Miroku grinned, then nodded.**

**Kagome still sat across from Serena, but she was no longer looking at her cousin. She stared down at her hands, which were folded and resting in her lap. Although she was not looking up, Kagome knew that Serena was staring at her, shocked. Kagome had just finished her story about the well and was waiting to hear Serena's reaction.**

"**So…you're on crack, right?" Serena asked.**

"**I'm not crazy and I'm not on drugs. My story is really true!" Kagome exclaimed.**

"**You're telling me that you can travel to the past through a magic well, where your best friends are a half-breed dog demon, a young fox demon, a demon exterminator, and a lecherous Buddhist monk, who are all searching for a magic jewel and want to kill a demon named Naraku and I'm supposed to believe that you're not institution-worthy?" Serena ranted.**

"**Well…yes," Kagome said.**

"**Okay, just wanted to make sure I had the story straight," Serena said. Kagome sighed. _I think she believes me. At least, I _hope _she believes me._ She thought.**

"**Do you have any proof?" Serena asked.**

"**Huh?"**

"**Do you have any proof that you travel to the past and that this Shiken jewel-thingamabob really exists?" Serena elaborated.**

"**It's _Shikon_, and yes, I can prove it! Follow me!" Kagome said. She ran out of the room and Serena followed her. They sprinted down the stairs and into the kitchen where Sota was still having breakfast. They stopped long enough to introduce Serena to Sota and for Kagome to tell him that she was actually leaving this time. Then the girls ran out the back door and to the well house. Kagome knelt by her bag, which was still there from earlier, and rifled through her things until she found what she was looking for.**

"**Here," she said as she hand Serena a small bottle. Within the bottle, there were several sparkling jewel shards.**

"**Wow," Serena said. "Now if only you could prove that you can travel through time, I'd actually believe your story."**

**At just that moment, the door to the well house opened. The girls looked at the doorframe and Serena's jaw dropped. Inu-Yasha leapt out and stood in front of Kagome.**

"**And just what the hell have you been doing? You were supposed to be back hours ago!" he yelled.**

"**I was helping my cousin settle in," Kagome replied, motioning toward the gawking Serena. Inu-Yasha turned to face her.**

"**And who the hell are you?" he asked, although it was more of a sneer than a question.**

"**The Jolly Green Giant," Serena said sarcastically. Kagome moved between the two.**

"**Inu-Yasha, this is my cousin Serena. Serena, this is Inu-Yasha."**

"**Yeah, kinda figured," Serena said. "It's nice to meet you, I guess."**

"**Feh," Inu-Yasha said, barely acknowledging Serena. He turned back toward Kagome.**

"**We're leaving," he said. Inu-Yasha grabbed Kagome's wrist and started to pull her towards the well.**

"**Wait just a minute!" Kagome yelled, twisting out of the demon's grasp.**

"**Come _on_, Kagome. You're the one who took forever to get ready. We need to go. There are shards to be found and demons to be fought."**

"**Wow. That sounds fun," Serena said sarcastically. They both looked at her.**

"**Okay, we'll go. But I _was_ coming, you know. I just got sidetracked," Kagome said as she prepared to jump down the well. She jumped and Inu-Yasha followed.**

"**Hey, don't I get to come?" Serena called after them. She looked down the well and saw that they had vanished. She heard someone calling her name. She looked out the well house door and saw Sota running towards her. Serena leapt into the well without a moment's hesitation.**

**Sota reached the mini-shrine that housed the well. He went inside the shrine and looked around. Seeing no one, he then peeked down into the well. There was no one there. He shrugged and started back towards the house.**


	2. Chapter 2: On the Other Side

**Chapter 2 - On the Other Side**

**Serena hit the ground inside the well with a loud thump. Pain shot through her starting at her tailbone and traveling up her back.**

"**Owww!" she exclaimed. She stood up and began to rub her butt. She cringed when she hit a tender spot.**

"**Great!" Serena whispered. "Now I'm gonna get a bruise on my ass." She turned her attention from her butt and looked around at the walls of the wells. She sighed and started to climb out.**

**_That blue light show was FREAKY!_ She thought. _I wonder if Kagome drugged me somehow…Nah, I would have noticed._**

**Serena reached the top of the well, pulled herself over the side, and flopped down onto the ground. She stood up and began to dust herself off. It was then that she noticed she was no longer inside the well house, but instead she was in the middle of a tiny field, surrounded by a forest. She gasped.**

"**Kagome was telling the truth!" Serena exclaimed. She looked back at the well. "The well really is magic!" Serena looked around in amazement. _I can't believe it! I just can't believe it!_ She saw a small path leading away from the small meadow and started walking. She very quickly came to another clearing. She stopped when she spotted the huge tree. _That looks just like the tree at Kagome's house._ She thought. Serena approached the tree tentatively.**

"**Something tells me I shouldn't be doing this," she whispered to herself. She reached the tree and held out a shaking hand. Serena gently touched the tree and was instantly filled with an overwhelming feeling of death. Suddenly, a cluster of arrows shot through the air and embedded themselves in the trunk of the tree.**

"**Hey, girl! Get away from that tree!" someone shouted. Serena turned to look at the voice and someone gasped. The group of men murmured and then slowly advanced toward her.**

"**Oh, shit," Serena said.**

**Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kaede all peeked out of the hut from the doorframe. Inu-Yasha and Kagome had come back only a few minutes ago. Since the group had heard Kagome and Inu-Yasha arguing before they had even arrived at the village, the group was watching to see who was going to win the bet.**

"**I can't believe you were late because of something as stupid as a 'cousin', whatever the hell that is," Inu-Yasha yelled.**

"**For your information, a cousin is the child of someone's aunt and uncle. And it is not a stupid reason! I was helping her to get settled in at the house!" Kagome screamed back at the dog demon.**

"**Why the hell would you have to do that!"**

"**Because she's living with my family now, you moron!"**

"**Oh. Well, that still doesn't give you the right to waste time! We have jewel shards to find, wench!" Inu-Yasha shouted at Kagome.**

"**Urrr! I can't believe you're _still_ going on about the _stupid_ jewel shards! You know, I have a life back there, too. And once in a while, I'd actually like to spend time with my family, who live in my _actual_ time. And the jewel isn't everything!" Kagome shrieked.**

"**The shards _ARE _everything! We have to find them before Naraku gets his slimy hands on them!" Inu-Yasha bellowed.**

"**I can't believe you! You have no consideration for what anyone else wants, do you? All you care about is your fing jewel shards!" Kagome shrieked at Inu-Yasha again.**

"**The shards are the most important thing, b," Inu-Yasha yelled.**

"**Yeah! Well, SI…" Kagome was interrupted by the villagers hunters who had just come back from today's hunt. They were all shouting for Kaede to come out and observe an invader. Kaede heard their shouts and immediately rushed out of the hut. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo followed her, all grumbling about the interrupted argument.**

"**What is it that you need my help with, young huntsmen?" Kaede asked. The leader of the group stepped forward and bowed his head before speaking.**

"**Lady Kaede, we found an outsider by the Go-Shinboku tree in the forest. She be oddly dressed and we believe she be a demon." The leader motioned to one of his hunters, who brought forth a girl who was struggling against her captor.**

"**Serena?" Kagome gasped. Serena kicked the knee of her captor and then ran over to Kagome.**

"**What the hell is happening? One minute I'm climbing out of the well and the next thing I know, I'm captured by some two-bit hunters," Serena said quickly. The hunter recovered from her blow and grabbed Serena's arm, just as the villagers started to appear, hearing noises.**

"**You do not speak to the reborn priestess unless told so, wench," he scolded.**

"**Bite me," was her reply. The villagers and the hunters all gasped. Serena wrenched her arm free from the man and turned to face the large group of hunters.**

"**I am not a demon. I came through the well, just like Kagome," she said. The hunters grumbled in protest.**

"**You are telling the truth, my child?" Kaede asked. Serena nodded.**

"**But she had a mark on her back, just like a demon," one of the hunters protested. Serena turned her back to the villagers and lifted her shirt. They all gasped.**

"**You mean this?" she asked, pointing to a design on her back. The hunter nodded and Serena laughed. "This is just a tattoo. It's made in my time with a pin and some ink." A collective "oh" went through the masses. The villagers all returned to their homes upon the urging of Kaede. The old priestess then turned her attention back toward Serena.**

"**You are really from Kagome's time?" she asked. Kagome stepped in.**

"**Yes, she is. Everyone, this is my cousin, Serena," she explained. Sango and Shippo introduced themselves, and then Miroku leapt in front of Serena.**

"**Hello. My name is Miroku. I am a servant of Buddha and I wish you good fortune," he said.**

"**Umm…thanks?" Serena said shakily, not entirely sure how to answer. Miroku clasped her hands and looked into Serena's eyes.**

"**Now I wish to ask you something. You may not know it, but I have a terrible curse which will eventually cause my death. Would you consider bearing my child?" he asked, giving her his most adorable smile. Serena felt a look of shock pass over her face before she decided how to answer the monk's question. She swung her leg and gave him a swift kick in the groin. Miroku's eyes bulged and then he doubled over in pain. The whole group, except Kaede, laughed at Serena's reaction.**

"**Bear that, you pervert!" Serena yelled before storming into Kaede's hut.**

**About ten minutes later, the group had moved back inside Kaede's hut. Miroku was still in pain and Inu-Yasha was still laughing. Shippo giggled every now and then, probably because Inu-Yasha was still hysterical. Sango and Kagome had helped Miroku into the hut, after slapping him. Kaede was questioning Serena, interested in why she was able to travel through the well.**

"**Now, child, please tell your story again," Kaede said to Serena for about the third time. It felt like the thirteenth time to Serena. She sighed.**

"**All right. Kagome jumped through the well and, I don't like being left out, so of course I jumped in after her. There was this freaky blue laser light show and then I landed on my ass at the bottom of the well," Serena said rapidly. Kaede made a hand gesture to say 'continue'.**

"**I thought I was back where I started, you know, in the mini-shrine, so I climbed the wall of the well to get out. It wasn't until after I had reached the top and climbed out that I realized I'd actually traveled through time." Serena rubbed her temples as she spoke. Inu-Yasha's laughing was starting to give her a headache.**

"**Why did you go to the tree?" Kaede asked.**

"**I don't know. It was really weird. It was almost like something was…calling me, you know, from the tree," Serena said dreamily, recalling the strange feeling she'd gotten when she'd touched the tree.**

**Kaede started to ask another question when Inu-Yasha's loud laughter broke through Serena's thoughts and she couldn't take it anymore.**

"**Will you kindly knock it off?" she half screeched at the dog-demon. He looked at her, first confused, then angry.**

"**Don't tell me what to do. I can laugh if I want," Inu-Yasha said crossly.**

"**Well, stop laughing and I won't tell you what to do," Serena snapped. Inu-Yasha stood up and so did Serena. They faced each other like they were about to duel.**

"**Guys?" Kagome said tentatively. They didn't even notice her.**

"**Why the hell should I stop laughing, Rena?" Inu-Yasha said, shortening her name to try and mess with her. Too bad for him, because it worked and Serena got angrier.**

"**Because you're giving me a headache, Inu-Yoshi," she said grinning. Inu-Yasha's eyes narrowed at her.**

"**It's Inu-_Yasha_," he corrected her, his voice barely more than a growl. _Good, he's mad._ Serena thought. _Now to go in for the kill._**

"**Oh, I didn't realize," she said with mock sincerity. "I'm sorry, Inu-_Yappa_." She smirked. Inu-Yasha reached his rope's end and lost it.**

"**Bitch!" he screamed.**

"**Asshole!" she yelled back.**

"**Wench!"**

"**Bastard!"**

"**Hey, hey, hey!" Sango broke in.**

"**Stop it, you two!" Kagome added. Inu-Yasha looked at her.**

"**But she started it!" he whined, pointing at Serena. Serena giggled at his immaturity.**

"**God, what are you, three?" Serena asked him. He shot her a pissed-off look. "I'm _kidding_. Duh!"**

"**Perhaps we could get back to my question, Serena," Kaede spoke up.**

"**Oh, sure." Serena sat back down next to Kaede. "What did you ask?"**

"**I asked what happened _before_ Kagome jumped into the well."**

"**Oh. Hmmm…let's see…Kagome and I where talking by the well. She was trying to prove her story true. She handed me the bottle of jewel shards, which I thought looked so cool…"**

"**WHAT!" Inu-Yasha interrupted. He turned to Kagome. "You trusted this wench with the shards!"**

"**Yes, but I took them back. They're right here in my pocket…uh oh," Kagome paused.**

"**You LOST them!" Inu-Yasha shrieked. Kagome moved around frantically looking for the bottle.**

"**Uh…Kagome?" Serena asked.**

"**I don't have time right now. I have to find the shards," she said. Everyone except Serena and Kaede was searching for the shards.**

"**Oh, Ka-_go-_me," Serena said in a sing-song voice. Her cousin's head snapped up from the floor.**

"**What?" she said angrily. Then she blushed when she saw that Serena was holding the bottle of shards up. Kaede chuckled.**

"**Where were they?" Kagome asked.**

"**In my pocket."**

"**You _stole_ them?" Kagome asked, surprised.**

"**NO."**

"**Then why were they in your pocket?"**

"**You didn't take them back before you went down the well, so I put them in my pocket for safe-keeping," Serena explained.**

"**Oh." Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all looked relieved while Inu-Yasha just muttered 'stupid wench' under his breath and strode out of the hut.**

"**Perhaps…"Kaede started to say. Glad for the change of subject, Kagome turned to Kaede.**

"**Perhaps what?" she asked. **

"**Perhaps the jewel shards are what made Serena able to travel through the well," Kaede finished. The group all thought about it for a moment, all silently deciding that Kaede was probably right.**

"**Well," Serena said, jumping up. "There's only one way to find out." And with that she ran out of the hut. Sango, Kagome, and Shippo ran to the door and watched as Serena headed toward the forest, knocking Inu-Yasha off the fencepost as she went.**

"**Hey, get back here, you wench," the pissed-off demon yelled after her as he repositioned himself on the fence. He looked toward the hut, only to be knocked off the fence again, this time by Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo.**

"**Sorry, Inu-Yasha!" Kagome yelled to him. Inu-Yasha grumbled and ran after them.**

**Serena reached the well and skidded to a stop. The others arrived right behind her.**

"**What the hell are you doing?" Inu-Yasha asked.**

"**I'm going to find out if the jewel shards made me travel through the well," she said with a hint of 'duh' in her voice.**

"**But how?" Sango asked. Serena sighed.**

"**By jumping into the well." The group looked surprised.**

"**But you could break your neck if you don't travel through time," Kagome said. Serena suddenly remembered her earlier "ass" injury.**

"**Hell, that could happen even _if_ I go through," Serena retorted. The others looked confused; they did not know she had injured herself.**

"**Well," she said as she positioned herself. "Here goes nothing."**

**And with that, she dived headfirst into the well.**


	3. Chapter 3: Through the Well Again

**Chapter 3 - Through the Well Again**

**Kagome looked down into the well and saw nothing but darkness.**

"**She's gone!" she exclaimed. The others murmured to each other.**

"**I guess Serena doesn't need the jewel shards to go through," Sango said. Miroku stood next to Sango, nodding his agreement. His hand wandered toward Sango.**

"**Whatever that is, you'd better pull it back before you lose it," Sango said, flaring her nostrils.**

"**I'm going after her," Kagome suddenly spoke up. Inu-Yasha looked at her.**

"**Why?" he asked. Kagome positioned herself on the edge of the well and preparing to jump in.**

"**Because I'm worried about her. This has been a very confusing day for all of us."**

"**You sure that you're not just trying to sneak away again?" Inu-Yasha asked. Kagome looked back at him.**

"**How DARE you!" she raged. Inu-Yasha looked shocked at her volume. "I am going back home to check on my cousin and no pathetic puppy dog is going to stop me!"**

"**But I…" Inu-Yasha said in a tiny voice.**

"**Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit…SIT!" Kagome screamed. Inu-Yasha plowed headfirst into the ground. Then Kagome jumped down into the well. The group looked on in amazement. Then, recovering from the 'sits', Inu-Yasha got up and jumped into the well after Kagome.**

"**You owe me five coins, monk," Sango said, turning to Miroku.**

"**Huh?"**

"**She said 'sit' seven times. Now pay up." Miroku backed away.**

"**Sango, be reasonable. I…I…" he stuttered.**

"**You don't have it?" she asked. Miroku nodded. Sango smiled.**

"**I don't believe you," she said, advancing toward him. Miroku looked scared as Sango raised her boomerang-bone.**

**Shippo had long since returned to Kaede's hut, being unable to keep up with the others. Now all the priestess and the fox-demon heard was a girlish shriek and a loud thump.**

**Serena saw the floor this time, having jumped in headfirst, and so she managed to land on her hands. But, as a handstand was very difficult to do in a well, she pushed down and flipped upright. As she did the first time upon arriving in the well, Serena looked around.**

"**All right! I don't need the shards!" she exclaimed, having seen the rope ladder that Kagome had put in the well and also having looked up and seen the ceiling of the well house. She used the ladder and climbed out of the well much easier than before.**

**Serena smelled something wonderful coming from the kitchen and, since she hadn't eaten all day, decided to pop in and see what was cooking. She had just reached the back door when she heard loud yelling coming from the mini-shrine.**

"**I guess Kagome and Inu-Yasha came back too." She debated for a moment, then decided to abandon her hopes for a meal and go assist her cousin. Serena ran back toward the well house and found Kagome and Inu-Yasha just outside the doors.**

"**Why the hell did you follow me! I thought I told you that I was just checking on Serena!" Kagome screeched.**

"**I'm just here to make sure you come back this time, wench," Inu-Yasha replied. Serena stepped forward toward them.**

"**Awww, were you guys worried about little ol' me?" she asked.**

"**Feh…no," Inu-Yasha replied.**

"**Well…kind of. It's been a very confusing day," Kagome said, looking at her cousin. "I wanted to make sure you were all right." Serena smiled.**

"**I'm perfectly fine. This morning I was a scared orphan who was moving in with a bunch of strangers. Now, I have an awesome cousin, I got to beat up a perverted monk, and I can travel through time to one of the most bitchin' eras in Japanese history," Serena said grinning. Kagome blushed a little bit.**

"**Oh," she said as she started toward her house. Inu-Yasha watched Kagome start to walk away from the well. He easily caught up to her.**

"**Where the hell do you think you're going?" he asked. Kagome glanced at him for a moment, then continued walking.**

"**I'm hungry. I'm going to have something to eat before I go back," she said before reaching the door and holding it open.**

"**Feh…fine," Inu-Yasha said before walking through the door. Kagome followed, and then they both looked back toward the well.**

"**Are you coming, Serena?" Kagome asked. Serena nodded, then put her hands in the air. She pushed off with her legs and flipped onto her hands. Then she repeated the process, but starting with her hands this time. She kept flipping until she reached the door. Serena walked into the kitchen past the shocked Kagome and Inu-Yasha. Then she flipped back onto her feet.**

"**What's cooking?" she asked Mrs. Higurashi, who was at the stove with her back to the group.**

"**Oden," she replied. With a smile, she turned and faced them. "Would you like to join us for lunch, Inu-Yasha?"**

"**Whatever," was his reply.**

**After lunch, Serena had run upstairs and packed a few clothes in a small backpack upon the urging of Kagome. She then met up with her cousin and Inu-Yasha by the mini-shrine. Inu-Yasha looked surprised to see Serena.**

"**Where the hell do you think you're going?"**

"**Um…down the well, dingus," Serena retorted, trying out a new nickname for the dog demon. Inu-Yasha ignored the comment. Serena shoved past the pair and went into the well house. Inu-Yasha turned to Kagome with a look that said 'what's going on, wench?' Kagome took a deep breath and prepared herself for another argument.**

"**I invited her to come with us on our shard hunt, since she is so good at gymnastics and martial arts," Kagome explained cautiously, since Inu-Yasha would be sure to remember their lunch conversation about Serena's back-flips. Serena looked back at Inu-Yasha from inside the mini-shrine.**

"**Which means I'm your new partner, dingus," she said grinning. Inu-Yasha looked ready to protest but stopped when he saw Kagome's 'try and I'll sit you' look. He crossed his arms.**

"**Whatever." Serena snickered and jumped into the well. Kagome jumped in right after her.**

"**Stupid wenches," Inu-Yasha said before also leaping into the well.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Newest Member

**Chapter 4 - The Newest Member**

**Sango and Miroku had returned to Kaede's hut. Miroku had come back unconscious with a lump on his head and Sango had come back five coins richer, while dragging the monk. Kaede and Shippo had both laughed as Sango had dumped the monk's body in a corner and sat down next to the priestess to wait for Kagome and Inu-Yasha to return.**

**Kaede then handed Sango five gold coins. Sango looked confused.**

"**What is this for, Lady Kaede?" she asked. Kaede smiled.**

"**I had bet five coins on Inu-Yasha. But you won, so here is your reward," Kaede said.**

"**Well…thank you very much Lady Kaede," Sango said. Miroku started to regain consciousness during this exchange between Sango and Kaede. He sat up and rubbed his head. Shippo leaped into his lap.**

"**Didn't have the money to pay Sango, did ya?" the little fox demon teased. Miroku bonked Shippo on the head, much like Inu-Yasha usually did. Shippo jumped out of his lap and ran over to Sango. The demon exterminator shot a look at Miroku, who looked away.**

**Just then, Serena ran into the hut, Kagome right behind her. They were out of breath and couldn't stop laughing.**

"**Do you think…we…lost him?" Serena breathlessly asked Kagome. Inu-Yasha burst into the cabin.**

"**Why the hell were you running!" he demanded. Kagome tried to answer him, but she was still laughing to hard to regain her breath.**

"**We were trying to see if we could outrun you," Serena said, having stopped laughing long enough to regain her breath.**

"**Why?" Inu-Yasha asked. Kagome had gotten her breath back and started to answer him, but Serena interrupted.**

"**Because we felt like it, dingus." Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kagome all moved back, sensing a fight.**

"**Stop calling me that!"**

"**Calling you what?" Serena asked, pretending to me confused.**

"…**dingus," Inu-Yasha said, his voice barely audible.**

"**Oh, I'm sorry," Serena said with mock honesty. "I didn't know you were so sensitive." Inu-Yasha just growled at her.**

"**Are you growling at me? Are _you_ growling at _me_?" she asked.**

"**Who else would I be growling at?" Inu-Yasha snapped.**

"**What are you, an animal?" Serena spoke in a disbelieving tone.**

"**No. I'm a demon," Inu-Yasha said and then he growled again. _This wench is starting to make me angry._**

"**Sooo…what? Are you gonna attack me? Cause if you try I can guarantee you that I'll kick your ass," Serena said, crossing her arms in an imitation of Inu-Yasha.**

"**Oh, really? Well maybe we should put your claim to the test," Inu-Yasha suggested, taking a fighting stance. Although, to Serena, this looked just like his normal stance.**

"**Hey! Stop it, you two!" Kagome shouted, jumping between the two. Sango and Miroku nodded their agreement.**

"**You guys are being really immature," Shippo said.**

"**I think it's time we get moving," Sango said. Neither Inu-Yasha nor Serena looked like they were going to back down.**

"**I thought you said we have to find the shards before Naraku does," Kagome said to Inu-Yasha. At this remark, he snapped out of his rage.**

"**Feh…let's get going." The group sighed, thankful that a fight had been avoided. They all gathered their things and prepared to leave. As the group made sure they had everything they needed, Kagome realized something.**

"**Oh my god! Serena, you don't have anything to protect yourself with," she exclaimed. Sango and Miroku looked over at Serena.**

"**She's right. Serena has no way to protect herself," Sango said.**

"**That is not a good situation to be in. But don't worry; I'll protect you, Serena," Miroku said, eyeing the blonde. Inu-Yasha looked happy at the prospect of leaving Serena behind.**

"**Guys, cool your jets. I've got it covered," Serena said.**

"**You do?" Kagome asked skeptically. Serena nodded, then reached into her backpack and pulled out a long and well polished sword.**

"**Wow," the group exclaimed as one. Sango took the sword from her and examined it carefully.**

"**Where did you get a sword of such quality?" Sango asked, amazed. Serena giggled as Sango handed the sword back. Everyone left the hut and started out of the village.**

"**My dad gave it to me. He trained me in swordplay, as well as in martial arts. And my mother trained me as a gymnast. They both had high expectations for my future. So, I'm more than adequately prepared for demon fighting," Serena explained after putting her sword back in her bag.**

"**Speaking of that," Sango asked. "Kagome told us that you're living with her now. Did something happen to your parents?" Serena looked down at the ground.**

"**I'd rather not talk about it, Sango," she said.**

"**Oh, I'm sorry. I won't bring it up again. Although, the others will probably ask, too," Sango apologized.**

"**I know. I'll just tell them that I don't want to talk about it," Serena said. The girls walked at the back of the group in silence for a bit before joining the others in conversation.**

**It was less than an hour later when Serena felt _it_. Since she was a little behind the others, she looked around hastily before spotted a place that would work. She caught up to the others.**

"**I'll be right back guys," she said. They stopped and looked at her.**

"**Where are you going?" Kagome asked her.**

"**Over there," Serena said, pointing to the area she had picked out.**

"**Why?" Inu-Yasha asked, shooting her a look. She shot a look of her own back at him.**

"**Because. I'll be right back," Serena said quickly before walking away. Her feeling was getting urgent. Inu-Yasha jumped in front of her.**

"**Why?" he asked again, getting impatient. Serena's eyes started to water. She couldn't wait any longer.**

"**Because I have to piss!" she yelled as she ran around him. Inu-Yasha stood there in shock while the others all started around, trying to avoid looking at each other. Then Sango caught Kagome's eye and both girls burst out laughing. Miroku and Shippo followed suit, falling to the ground.**

**Serena finished her business behind the tree with a deep sigh and walked back to the group. She looked around in confusion and saw Inu-Yasha standing exactly where she left him, his expression one of astonishment. Serena also watched as Miroku and Shippo rolled on the ground, hysterical. Sango and Kagome were doubled over laughing. Sango looked up and saw Serena standing there, her face contorted with bewilderment.**

"**Um…hi, Serena." Everyone stopped laughing and looked at her.**

"**What'd I miss? What the hell is so funny?" Serena asked. Kagome waved her hand in front of Inu-Yasha's face. He snapped out of his shock and walked away with a 'Feh'. Sango hesitated before answering Serena's question.**

"**Um…you," she said. Understanding passed over Serena's face.**

"**Oh, the whole pissing thing. I just really had to go and Inu-Yasha was being stubborn," she explained. The group started walking after Inu-Yasha.**

"**It was still very funny," Miroku said, sidling up next to Serena. Seeing what Miroku was doing, Sango and Kagome sighed and walked away from them. Then Miroku rubbed Serena's butt.**

**SMACK! Miroku slid on the ground past Kagome and Sango.**

"**PERVERT!" Serena yelled, stomping past him. Kagome and Sango helped Miroku to his feet.**

"**You never learn, do you?" Kagome asked. They walked ahead of Miroku, who was rubbing his check, to try and catch up with Serena.**

"**Apparently not," Shippo said, hopping beside Miroku.**

**The sun had set and Kagome had still not sensed a jewel shard. Inu-Yasha wanted to continue searching, complaining that they had lost valuable time because of Serena. But the others had wanted to settle down for the night, so he had been outnumbered. Serena had smirked at him as they were collecting wood for a fire. He had just said "Feh" and walked away.**

**Now, the group was sitting around the fire they had built in the middle of a small meadow, and they were talking.**

"**So, Serena…"Miroku started to say.**

"**Don't even _think_ about touching my ass again, monk," Serena said, interrupting him.**

"**I wouldn't think of it," he said. Sango shot him a look.**

"**Yeah, right," Sango, Kagome, and Shippo all muttered. Miroku decided to ignore their comment and continue his question.**

"**So, Serena, what happened to your parents?" he asked, turning toward the teenager. Sango looked over at Serena worriedly.**

"**What do you mean?" Serena asked Miroku calmly.**

"**Well, Kagome told us that you moved in with her. That implies that something happened to your parents. I'm merely wondering what?"**

"**Well…I really don't feel like talking about it," she said. Then she reached in her bag and pulled out a plastic bag. "Now, who wants marshmallows?" The group forgot about Serena's parents as she showed them how to make s'mores.**

"**Wow. These are delicious!" Sango and Miroku said in unison. Serena was sitting a bit away from everyone and Shippo ran over to her.**

"**Yeah, but what's in this?" Shippo asked.**

"**Well, these two things are called graham crackers," Serena said, pointing at the two ends. "And this dark brown thing is called chocolate."**

"**Oh! I know chocolate. Kagome brought me some before. That's why this tasted so familiar," Shippo said before scarfing down his s'more and running back over to Kagome. Inu-Yasha looked down at Serena from his perch on the tree branch just above her head.**

"**Would you like one, Inu-Yasha?" Serena asked, holding a s'more up to him. He just looked her. The others continued their conversation.**

"**I promise it won't bite," she teased from her position against the tree trunk.**

"**Feh," was her answer. She shrugged and he turned his back to her.**

"**Suit yourself," Serena said before biting into it. She chewed for a few moments before something came to her mind.**

"**Why do you hate me, Inu-Yasha?" she called up to him.**

"**I don't," he said, his back still turned.**

"**Then why do you act like it?" she asked. He sighed, then jumped down from the tree and landed next to her.**

"**I don't hate you," Inu-Yasha said rudely. Serena noticed he was eyeing her plate full of s'mores, so she held one out to him. He took it and jumped back onto the limb of the tree. Serena looked at her new friends and sighed happily. She settled back against the tree and closed her eyes.**

**In his stolen castle, Naraku watched the group at their camp through Kanna's mirror. He grew puzzled when he saw Serena.**

"**Who is that new girl?" he asked himself out loud. "I guess I shall have to send some…_thing_ to test her and whatever powers she possesses." Kagura watched her master from the door. _Naraku doesn't know who the girl is? Maybe I can use this to my advantage. Perhaps this girl can be exploited to help me._**

**Naraku watched Serena sleep through the mirror.**

"**Leave me," he commanded. Both Kanna and Kagura left his chambers.**

"**Perhaps I can exploit this girl to reveal the half-breed's weaknesses." Naraku smiled maliciously.**

**And still Serena slept, knowing nothing of those who watched and plotted against her.**


	5. Chapter 5: Serena Shows Her Skills

**Chapter 5 - Serena Shows Her Skills**

**Serena's eyes opened when the sunlight hit them. She smiled as she remembered where she was. Serena was with her new friends in the forest in middle of Japan's Sengoku era. She looked at her friends, who were sleeping around the campfire which had long ago burnt out. As Serena sat up, she felt something slip off of her. She grabbed it and held it up. It was Inu-Yasha's red outer cloak. She was puzzled for a moment before she remembered that she had woken up shivering during the night. _Inu-Yasha must have put his cloak over me to keep me warm._ Serena looked up at the tree branch Inu-Yasha was sleeping on.**

"**Thank you," she whispered. She got up quietly, grabbed her bag, and snuck away from the others. When she was satisfied that she was alone, she stripped off her dirty clothes and changed into a clean pair of jeans and a light blue tank top. She took off her Grecian sandals and was thankful that she had brought her sneakers and some socks with her. Her feet ached from being in the sandals through the night and she saw several signs of potential blisters. When Serena was all dressed and had brushed her hair, she headed back toward the camp.**

**The others were starting to stir and Miroku looked at her as she walked out of the trees. Serena saw that Inu-Yasha was stilling dozing.**

"**And what were you doing in the forest?" he asked, a sly smile on his face. Sango started the fire up again while Kagome got some food out of her bag.**

"**Changing," she replied, putting her bag on the ground by the fire and sitting down.**

"**You shouldn't have gone out there alone. The forest can be dangerous," Miroku said.**

"**Well, I'd rather be naked in front of animals than a pervert," she said, giving him a "don't even think about it" look. Miroku blushed at the word pervert. Kagome and Sango finished cooking the food and passed it around. Serena gulped it down as quickly as possible and watched the others eat.**

"**Why did you eat it so fast?" Kagome asked between bites. "I thought you liked eggs and toast."**

"**I do. It's just that I want to tell you about my parents. I don't want your pity, so I want your mouths full," she explained. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kagome all exchanged a look, but motioned for her to tell them while they continued to stuff their faces.**

"**My parents died awhile ago…in a car crash. I was six years old. They were killed, along with my two older brothers, when they were hit by a drunk driver. They were coming home from my brothers' soccer meet and…" Serena broke off as her voice started to crack.**

"**Why weren't you with them?" Sango gently prodded. Serena took a deep breath before continuing.**

"**The game ended after my bedtime and my parents didn't want me staying up late." Serena looked away from her friends.**

"**After that, I was declared an orphan. I was shuffled from one foster home to the next. No one ever wanted to keep me. I got tired of it after awhile, so I started running away when I felt that I'd overstayed my welcome. The orphanage got tired of my "flights of fancy" as they called them, so they finally decided to search around to see if I still had any family left. They found my mom's sister and her family, the Higurashi's. They contacted my aunt and she offered me a home. So I came to Japan and met Kagome," she finished. Shippo, Sango, and Miroku looked confused.**

"**That's it?" Miroku asked.**

"**Yep. Pretty much," Serena said.**

"**Wait a second," Kagome said. "You said that you _came_ to Japan."**

"**Yeah, so?" Serena asked.**

"**Where did you live before?"**

"**America. Specifically, Jackson, New Hampshire," Serena answered. "Actually, I was also born there." Shippo, Sango, and Miroku still looked confused.**

"**Guys? What's wrong?" Kagome asked them.**

"**What's a car and what's soccer?" Miroku asked.**

"**What's an orphanage and what's America?" Sango inquired.**

"**And what's a Jackson, New Hampshire?" Shippo queried. Kagome looked overwhelmed by the number of questions.**

"**Well, a car is a machine that is used to travel. And soccer is a game that's played by people from my time," Kagome took a deep breath before continuing. "An orphanage is…"**

"**A place where children without parents live," Serena interrupted, speaking very fast. "America is a country that is created after this time. And Jackson, New Hampshire is a city and state in America."**

"**Oh," Shippo, Miroku, and Sango said at the same time. Inu-Yasha suddenly jumped down from the tree and landed next to Serena. She jumped about three feet in the air.**

"**Geez! Give me a heart attack, why don't ya?" Serena yelled. Inu-Yasha just looked serious.**

"**I smell Naraku," he said. The others, who were picking up their things, turned to look at him.**

"**Are you sure, Inu-Yasha?" Miroku asked.**

"**There's no mistaking that scent. It's either him or another hideous incarnation," Inu-Yasha said, looking pissed off.**

**Just then, a demon came out from the woods and barreled toward the group. It looked revolting to Serena. It had dark brown, scaly skin that hung loosely off its body. It had piercing red eyes and four long, gargantuan arms that it waved around. Inu-Yasha drew the Tetsusaiga and then he paused. The demon had stopped its advance.**

"**What is it Inu-Yasha?" Sango asked as she held up her Boomerang Bone.**

"**That's not an incarnation of Naraku. It has a different scent."**

"**So you mean there is another demon nearby?" Kagome asked anxiously. Inu-Yasha nodded.**

**While the others had been talking, Serena had taken her sword out of her bag and the scabbard. She now held it in front of her, as her father had taught her, in case the enemy decided to charge.**

**Inu-Yasha was preparing to strike the demon when the wind suddenly changed. Then another demon appeared from the opposite direction as the first. Everyone but Serena turned to face the new arrival.**

"**Kagura," Inu-Yasha snarled. "And just what the hell do you want?" Kagura smiled.**

"**I see your attitude hasn't changed, Inu-Yasha. Let's see if your skills have," she said. Then she attacked using her fan and her "Dance of Blades". Inu-Yasha easily parried with the Tetsusaiga. Then he started to retaliate.**

**No one but Serena noticed that the other demon still hadn't moved. She stood facing him, realizing that he was the greater threat. The others obviously knew what Kagura could do and she was undoubtedly supposed to be a distraction. Serena didn't fret about Kagura. She figured Inu-Yasha could handle her. Serena was more worried about the unknown threat. The demon that they didn't know.**

**Naraku watched the battle through Kanna's mirror. He was pleased that everything was going as planned.**

"**As long as Kagura keeps the others distracted, I can observe how Serena fights." _Serena is a warrior's name. It is quite fitting that she has a warrior's mind. While the others turned toward Kagura the moment she appeared, Serena kept her focus on the greater threat. She is a highly intelligent young woman._**

"**Tell him to attack," Naraku said to one of his poison wasps. The wasp flew off without hesitation. _This should be interesting._**

**Kagura and Inu-Yasha continued to battle. Kagome tried to shoot Kagura with an arrow, but she badly missed her target. Inu-Yasha had yelled at the others to not interfere. Miroku would have already sucked Kagura into his Wind Tunnel, but Naraku's wasps had shown up and were now hovering near Kagura. She continued her onslaught, Inu-Yasha scrambling to protect the others.**

**And Serena had still not moved. Her attention focused on the mysterious demon, she continued her standoff. Then, realizing the demon's target was most likely her, she started to sidestep away from her friends. When the demon's eyes followed her, Serena knew her assumption was correct. Although she was now separated from her friends by a considerable distance, they were out of any further danger. _Come and get me, you son of a bitch._ She thought as she stared at the demon.**

**Suddenly, Inu-Yasha was blown back by Kagura's attack and Serena turned to catch him. They slid back a few feet before Inu-Yasha leaped back toward Kagura. Having been distracted, Serena had turned away from the demon. The demon decided to charge.**

**Serena looked back toward the demon, only to see him running towards her. _Oh, shit!_ She thought, realizing that she'd made a mistake by turning away from her opponent. _Well, might as well make the most of this._ She said to herself as she began running toward the demon, her sword now held at her side. The demon saw her running at him and paused, giving Serena the opportunity she needed. She flipped over his head and landed with her back to his. She spun around and jammed her sword through his chest. The demon remained standing for a moment before falling over in a heap. Serena smiled. _Another one bites the dust._**

**Kagura had half-watched Serena and the demon battle while fighting Inu-Yasha. When the demon was impaled, the wasps surrounding her started to leave. She decided it was time for her to go as well.**

"**As exciting as this has been, Inu-Yasha, I believe it is time for me to go," Kagura said. Then she plucked on of the feathers from her hair and flew up into the air.**

"**Damn! Get back here you coward!" he yelled after the wind witch. The others gathered around him.**

"**It's all right, Inu-Yasha. You fought well," they all said.**

"**Feh…" Then they looked over at Serena, who was standing over the body of the other demon.**

"**How…" Kagome said. Serena turned to face them and started walking towards them.**

"**I killed it," she said. Shippo, Miroku, Kagome, and Sango all looked surprised.**

"**Feh…yeah, right," Inu-Yasha said. Serena glared at him.**

"**Do you not see my sword sticking out of its back?" she said, pointing at her weapon. The others all looked shocked that she had killed it.**

"**Well, congratulations!" Miroku said, starting towards Serena. "You defeated it all by yourself. I knew you could do it."**

"**You'd better keep your hands off me, monk," Serena snapped.**

**All of a sudden, the demon Serena had impaled rose up, pulled the sword out of his chest, flung it away, and lumbered toward her. She stopped walking and faced it, her feet planted in a fighting position, her arms in front of her. Serena was ready for hand-to-hand combat.**

**The demon rushed at her and started swinging its four arms. Serena dodged its blows and punched it in the gut. It hunched over in pain as she did a back-flip away from it and stood ready for another charge. The demon recovered and attacked again. This time she jumped onto one of its thrashing arms and delivered a spinning kick to its head. The demon stumbled backward as Serena did another back-flip and landed almost directly in front of it. She backed up, trying to put distance between them. Just as the demon charged again, Inu-Yasha shoved her out of the way. He used the Wind Scar to destroy the demon.**

**As Serena was pushed, she put out her hands to stop her fall. When she landed, she heard a loud crunch as her left wrist twisted. She cried out in pain. Sango and Kagome rushed to her side. Miroku and Shippo looked concerned and Inu-Yasha just appeared content about his victory over the demon.**

"**That was really cruel, Inu-Yasha," Kagome scolded him as she examined her cousin's wrist. Inu-Yasha looked over at them with a confused expression.**

"**What do you mean?" he asked. Serena stood up and faced him, clutching her left wrist with her right hand.**

"**You shoved me and I think you broke my wrist," Serena said fiercely, ignoring the pain she was in. Inu-Yasha looked at Serena, her face now paler than his hair.**

"**You weren't getting the job done," he said, pretending not to notice her pain. Serena glared at him.**

"**Defeating an opponent takes more finesse than just swinging a sword around," she said. Inu-Yasha stared at her.**

"**Feh…it's just a demon. The only thing they understand is swift violence," Inu-Yasha said. Sango and Kagome quietly urged Serena to let them look at her wrist. She ignored them.**

"**How would you know, half-breed?" Serena said maliciously. Inu-Yasha's eyes narrowed.**

"**You don't know anything about demons, you stupid _human _girl," he said, a low growl in his throat. Miroku stepped between the two.**

"**Can't you two ever get along?" he asked. They both started to whine.**

"**But he pushed me!"**

"**And she started it!"**

"**Enough!" Miroku shouted. Everyone looked at him, surprised. "Serena, let Kagome and Sango look at your wrist." Serena walked back toward them, grumbling, but obeying.**

"**And, Inu-Yasha?" Miroku said. Inu-Yasha looked at him. "I think that you should apologize to Serena."**

"**Why the hell would I do that?" Inu-Yasha asked.**

"**Because, Serena is traveling with us now. The journey will be much easier if we are all on speaking terms." Miroku walked toward the ladies and Inu-Yasha leapt into the tree.**

**Naraku put down Kanna's mirror. He had watched the whole battle and was not pleased with the result.**

"**That lousy half-breed ruined everything. He was not supposed to interfere. Kagura!" he shouted. The wind witch appeared at his door.**

"**Yes, master?" she said, hating herself for calling Naraku her "master".**

"**Why did you not keep Inu-Yasha occupied?" he asked in a low tone. She bowed, trying to avoid his rage.**

"**I am sorry, my lord. I thought that the fight was finished when she impaled the other demon."**

"**Fine. Leave." he ordered. She nearly ran from the room. _Damn him. I will have my freedom someday. Then I will truly fly with the wind._ She thought.**

**Naraku thought for a moment, then formulated a plan.**

"**I shall have to send another demon to test her. But this time, I will have to make sure that the half-breed cannot interfere." He grinned. _Perhaps my newest creation will work._ He thought, looking over at the shadows, in which his child hid.**

"**Come here, Iokji. You have a job to do," Naraku said. The demon lumbered out of the shadows and bowed at his feet.**

"**Yesss, massster," it hissed. Naraku grinned evilly.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Second Battle

**Chapter 6 - The Second Battle**

**Because they had lost so much time with the battle, the group had gathered their things quickly and had begun to walk again in search of the shards. Serena's wrist was not broken, only sprained, and she now wore an ace bandage to keep it immobile.**

**The group had walked for more than an hour and neither Serena nor Inu-Yasha had said a word. Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and Kagome had long given up trying to engage them in conversation, since their previous attempts had been ignored. They were content to just talk amongst themselves and hope the other two would join in.**

**Serena's wrist had started throbbing under the bandage, but she said nothing. She didn't want her friends to think that she was a wimp. Still, every few minutes Serena would look at her left wrist and then she would scowl at Inu-Yasha. She was mad because he still hadn't apologized for hurting her and winning her battle.**

**It was just then that Kagome noticed that Inu-Yasha wasn't wearing his outer cloak.**

"**Inu-Yasha?" she asked. He didn't acknowledge her. "Where's your cloak?" He froze. The others stopped their conversation to look at the dog demon. Inu-Yasha slowly looked down at himself, then spun around.**

"**I…I don't know…" he said confused. Shippo leaped onto his shoulder.**

"**I don't remember you wearing it during the battle," Miroku said.**

"**Or this morning during breakfast," Sango added. Kagome and Shippo nodded.**

**During the other's discussion, Serena had pulled something out of her pack. She now threw it at the puzzled dog demon as she walked past him. Kagome grabbed it from him and held it up. It was Inu-Yasha's cloak. They all looked at Serena's retreating back. Inu-Yasha ran up to her and leaped in front of her. She looked up at him.**

"**Move," she said rudely, then walked around him. He grabbed her arm and turned her to face him.**

"**Where the hell did you get my cloak! You stole it, didn't you!" he shouted. She wrenched free from his grasp.**

"**I didn't steal it, jerk," Serena said fiercely. "_You_ put it on me last night because I was shivering. Did that bit of information slip from your peanut-sized brain?" She spun on her heel and started walking again, leaving a stunned Inu-Yasha in her dust. Kagome handed him the cloak, then she and the others walked after Serena.**

**Inu-Yasha caught up with them and once again leaped in front of Serena.**

"**What the hell is your problem!" he yelled. The others stopped walking and watched Inu-Yasha, sighing as they turned.**

"**What do you mean by _my_ problem?" Serena asked, her eyes narrowing.**

"**You have been nothing but hostile to me since the fight against that demon. I saved your life."**

"**Ex_cuse_ me?" Serena said, her mouth hanging open.**

"**Look, I'm sorry that your wrist got hurt, but what is your problem?" Inu-Yasha asked frustrated. Serena was breathing rapidly and looked surprised by his audacity. The others moved forward to try and prevent a fight.**

"**Well?" he asked impatiently. Serena inhaled sharply.**

**SLAP! Inu-Yasha's hand flew to his cheek. Serena stared at him.**

"**WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR!" Inu-Yasha roared. Kagome and Sango rushed over to hold Inu-Yasha back. Miroku and Shippo rushed in between Inu-Yasha and Serena.**

"**Guess," Serena hissed. She stomped away, heading toward the village just over the horizon. Inu-Yasha jerked out of Kagome and Sango's grip and stared after her.**

"**Why the hell…" Inu-Yasha trailed off when he saw the others looking at him. Miroku just frowned at him before running after Serena.**

"**That was very inconsiderate of you, Inu-Yasha," Sango said. Then she looked in the direction that Miroku and Serena had gone. "I'd better go make sure he doesn't try anything funny." She ran after them, Shippo and Kirara at her heels. Kagome started walking, not speaking or looking at Inu-Yasha. He walked alongside her in perfect silence.**

"**Sit." He dived face first into the ground. Kagome kept walking. He quickly recovered and ran after her.**

"**What the hell was that for?" he asked.**

"**For hurting my cousin," Kagome replied. They both kept walking, not talking once. _I deserved that. All of that._ Inu-Yasha thought to himself.**

**The group had taken lodging in the village for the night. Inu-Yasha decided to sleep outside because everyone was still mad at him. He got settled on the grass by the door and closed his eyes.**

**Inside, the group was sleeping on floor. Kagome was in her sleeping bag with Shippo curled up in her arms. Sango and Miroku were on opposite sides of the hut, Sango's arm gently curling around her weapon. Miroku had another bump on his head from Sango's Boomerang Bone. He was also snoring loudly. Serena was by the door, but she was not asleep. The others had all been slumbering for about an hour, but Serena could not sleep for two reasons. The first was that her wrist was aching so badly that the pain was almost unbearable for Serena. The other reason was that she felt guilty for slapping Inu-Yasha. _Why do I feel guilty?_ Serena asked herself. _Inu-Yasha was being so inconsiderate._ _He deserved it. _She turned over onto her side._ So why do I still feel guilty? _She rolled onto her other side. Then she moved back to the other side. _I'll never get any sleep like this._ Serena got up and went outside. She looked around and spotted Inu-Yasha. He had moved over to a nearby tree branch. She walked to the tree and looked up.**

"**Inu-Yasha?" she called softly, knowing that if he was awake, his sensitive dog ears would hear her. She got no response from his still form.**

"**Inu-Yasha?" she called again, a little louder. She heard an irritated groan and then Inu-Yasha jumped down from the tree. His face was practically touching hers and he narrowed his eyes.**

"**What?" he spat. She moved back a step.**

"**I just wanted to say that I'm sorry," Serena said. Inu-Yasha seemed surprised by her statement.**

"**For what?" he asked, confused.**

"**For…you know…slapping you," she replied, looking at the ground as she spoke. Inu-Yasha was shocked. He grabbed her chin and forced Serena to look at him.**

"**No. You don't have to apologize for that. I deserved worse," he said. Serena was stunned. "I shouldn't have interfered with your battle. If I hadn't, you wouldn't have gotten hurt." Inu-Yasha **

"**I…I'd forgotten about that," she said. Inu-Yasha looked at her in disbelief. "_Okay_, maybe I do remember. But I'm not mad about it anymore."**

"**Really? Why?" he asked.**

"**I'm…just not mad anymore," Serena said, shrugging. "I don't usually hold onto grudg…" She stopped speaking when Inu-Yasha spun around, looking frantically.**

"**What is it?" she asked, her hand going to her sword, which now hung from a belt at her waist.**

"**Demons. Lots of 'em," he replied. She started to draw her sword. "No. Go get the others. It'll take all of us." Serena nodded and ran inside.**

"**Get up!" she yelled. "There are demons coming! We're gonna have to battle!" Sango, Shippo, and Kagome had stirred and were now staring at her.**

"**What…are…you…talking…about?" Kagome asked yawning.**

"**Inu-Yasha said there are a whole bunch of demons coming. We're gonna have to fight them," Serena answered.**

"**Oh. O…kay." Kagome yawned as she spoke. Miroku still had not woken. Sango went over to him and slapped him across the face. He sat up fast and grabbed his cheek.**

"**What was that for?" he asked.**

"**Demons." The group walked out of the cottage.**

**They had been fighting for five minutes and they were completely surrounded by demons. Inu-Yasha couldn't use his Wind Scar without hurting the others, so he was using his claws to tear the demons apart. Kagome kept relentlessly firing arrows at the demons, but she rarely hit anything. Sango rode on Kirara and was hacking into demons with her Boomerang Bone. Miroku had been about to use his Wind Tunnel when Naraku's poison wasps had appeared. It seemed like he was finally trying to do them in. Serena sliced persistently into the demons, but every time she killed one, there seemed to be three more to take its place. They fought for another ten minutes before they were forced into a circle. Sango still flew on Kirara, but she was having just as much trouble with the demons as the others.**

"**Are you okay?" Serena asked Miroku, seeing him clutching his left arm.**

"**Just a scratch," he said. Serena doubted him, spying the blood seeping through his fingers. She signaled to Sango, who covered them from the air. Serena ripped the hem off of her shirt and wrapped it around Miroku's "scratch". After a quick thank you, they both resumed fighting.**

"**We're too greatly outnumbered!" Inu-Yasha shouted. "Find cover. I have to use the Wind Scar! It's our only option!" The others ran behind him, the best protection from his attack. Sango flew to a different part of the sky and fought the demons behind Inu-Yasha.**

"**WIND SCAR!" Inu-Yasha yelled, swinging his sword. In a single attack, more than half of the swarm was gone. There was not a single demon left in front of him. He turned to face the remaining demons. The others moved out of his way and he attacked again.**

**The demons were gone. The remaining poison wasps flew away, heading back to their master.**

**The snake demon Iokji watched the group battle his demons from a distance. He was impressed with the way the humans fought, but he was mesmerized by Serena. She twirled and flipped and slashed almost effortlessly.**

"**Ssshe will be a formidable opponent," he said aloud. He smiled. "I will enjoy thisss."**

**The demons were gone but Serena did not want to put her sword down. She felt another demonic presence nearby. The others were heading back into the hut to bandage their minor wounds and get some sleep.**

"**Are you coming or are you going to stand there all night?" Kagome asked.**

"**The demons are gone. We all need sleep," Miroku added.**

"**And you need a proper bandage," Sango said, eyeing his left arm.**

"**You mean you don't feel it?" Serena asked, surprised.**

"**Feel what?" Inu-Yasha demanded.**

"**The demonic presence," she replied. The others looked at her skeptically.**

"**I'm sure if there were more demons, Inu-Yasha would be able to sense them," Sango said, trying to be reassuring. Inu-Yasha looked into the trees.**

"**I think I saw something," he said while he walked toward the forest. The others followed him, leaving Serena standing in the middle of the field.**

"**Ssserena," something whispered from the trees. She tensed when she heard the voice. The others looked up upon hearing the voice.**

"**Ssserena!" The voice was much louder and angrier this time. The others ran toward her, only to run into an invisible wall. Serena's head snapped toward them.**

"**What is it?" she asked. "What's wrong?" Miroku put his hand against it.**

"**A barrier," he said.**

"**Damn! It must be Naraku," Inu-Yasha swore.**

"**I don't think so," Kagome said, pointing at the demon standing behind her cousin. Serena whirled around. The demon she now faced had the head of a snake with the body of a human. Its skin was green and scaly and it had blood-red eyes that seemed to burn into Serena.**

"**Hello, Ssserena," it hissed.**

"**Who the hell are you and what do you want with me?" Serena asked, her eyes narrowing at his presence.**

"**I am Iokji and I have come to kill you." Serena raised her sword.**

"**No! She doesn't have enough experience to fight on her own," Kagome and Sango exclaimed simultaneously while Shippo and Miroku looked worried. They both agreed with the ladies. Inu-Yasha just watched silently, his face expressionless.**

"**Really?" Serena asked sarcastically. "I don't think so. You're the one who's gonna die."**

"**And why would you think that?" he asked.**

"**Cause I'm unbeatable," she said confidently.**

"**I guess thisss is your chance to prove it." Iokji slithered a bit closer to Serena. She just stared at Iokji, unafraid of him.**

"**Guess so. Now, enough small talk. Let's battle already," Serena said, tightening her grip on her sword.**

**Kagome noticed the lack of emotion on Inu-Yasha's face.**

"**Aren't you worried? Serena's never battled by herself before and this is probably one of Naraku's creations," she asked him.**

"**Why be worried? She'll win," Inu-Yasha replied. Kagome looked surprised by his confidence in Serena. "Or she'll die."**


	7. Chapter 7: Iokji, the Snake Demon

**Chapter 7 - Iokji, the Snake Demon**

**Serena faced Iokji with a blank face. Iokji grinned at her, showing his fangs in the process. His demented smile sent shivers down Serena's spine, but she ignored it. He started to slowly walk towards her, but she held her ground.**

"**You are not afraid of me?" Iokji asked.**

"**No way, Jose," she replied. Iokji was confused by her comment, but he understood the meaning of it.**

"**Thossse who show no fear will die," he said, the grin still on his face.**

"**Maybe. But not today," she said. Iokji stopped grinning and charged at her. Serena didn't move a muscle and kept her eyes on the attacking demon.**

"**Serena! Move!" Kagome yelled. Serena nodded, but didn't turn her head. Iokji reached her and start to raise his left arm. Serena dodged his attack and his fist plowed into the ground. He looked at her and snarled.**

"**What? Am I too fast for you?" she taunted. He rushed toward her, raising his left arm again. She dodged his fist for a second time, but then he swung his right arm toward her. She put her left arm up and blocked his blow. Iokji looked shocked. Serena, taking advantage of this, thrust her sword into his stomach. He staggered backwards and she dashed away from him.**

"**You'll pay for that, child!" Iokji screeched. Serena held her sword up, preparing for another attack. Iokji opened his mouth wide and a strong wind started to come from it. Serena struggled against it, but she could not beat it. The wind blew her sword from her hands.**

"**You are no match for me without your sssword," he cackled.**

"**You think so?" she asked. Without warning, she sprung towards Iokji. Before he could react, she delivered a spinning kick to his head. He wobbled around like a drunk and Serena delivered a second kick to his gut. As she prepared to attack him again, he grabbed her approaching foot and flipped her. She headed toward the ground headfirst and landed in a handstand.**

"**Awesome!" Shippo exclaimed. The others expressed their agreement. _Maybe she'll actually win this fight,_ Kagome thought. They all watched anxiously as the battle continued.**

**Serena was still in a handstand when Iokji rushed at her. She thrust her feet upward and hit him in the chin. He grabbed his jaw and Serena saw blood coming from it. She flipped onto her feet and punched Iokji in the stomach where she had cut him earlier. Her hand came back bloody, but Iokji was doubled over in pain. Serena grinned. _I'm starting to get to him. He's injured. I can win this!_ She thought.**

**The others were cheering her on and she moved to hit Iokji again. He grabbed her arm and pushed her backward. She stumbled over a tree root and fell on her butt. Iokji leaped at her and caught her as she scrambled to get away. He grabbed her by her shoulders and pushed her against the tree. He leaned toward the left side of her neck. She struggled against him, but it was to no avail. His grip was too tight. She tried to kick him, but his legs were pressed against hers. Serena was trapped. A tiny gasp escaped her lips as Iokji sunk his teeth in. Her eyes went wide as she felt the blood flow down her shoulder. As Iokji lifted his head, she thrust hers forward and head-butted him. He fell backward and Serena ran away from him. She held the side of her neck, trying desperately to staunch the flow of blood. The blood started to slow when Serena suddenly grew lightheaded. _The world is spinning._ She thought dizzily. She fell face-first into the ground and didn't move. The earth around her turned red as the blood dripped slowly from her.**

"**Serena!" Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo yelled. Inu-Yasha punched his fist against the barrier, but it didn't budge. _Damn! We can't help her. She really is going to die if we don't help. _Inu-Yasha thought.**

**Naraku once again watched the group through Kanna's mirror. As the battle unfolded, he chuckled. _That girl certainly has a fiery spirit. This is sure to be interesting._**

**He watched silently until Iokji bit Serena and she collapsed.**

"**She is weaker than I thought. Perhaps she _will_ die," he said. Then he turned his attention back to the mirror. _ Either way, Iokji will have served his purpose._**

"**Do you sssee, girl? Do you sssee it now? _I_ am the unbeatable one here." Iokji grinned as he spoke. Serena rolled over onto her back with a tiny moan. "You are just a weak little girl playing a hero. You are nothing compared to me!"**

"**Will you…kindly shove it!" Serena spat, propping herself up on her elbows. Iokji looked at her in surprise.**

"**You…you ssshould be dead!" he screamed. Serena flashed him a half-grin.**

"**Always like to keep an audience guessing," she said. The others were relieved that she was not dead, but that did not mean she was out of danger. Iokji advanced towards her, angered by her recovery. She started scooting backwards. She reached a tree and felt the barrier against her back. She gulped and grasped the root next to her. She felt a sharp edge and looked down. It was her sword blade. She gripped the hilt and pulled it close to her.**

**All the while, Iokji had been approaching her. Now, seeing that she was trapped against the barrier, he ran forward, preparing to deliver the killing blow. Serena squeezed her eyes shut, preparing herself. Iokji stood over her and raised his left arm. Droplets of blood from his stomach wound fell on Serena's face. _Here goes everything._ She thought.**

**Just as he was about to strike, Serena thrust the sword upward, never opening her eyes. Iokji gasped and pulled away from Serena. She still held the sword upward, her grip on it unbreakable. Not feeling Iokji's demon aura anymore, she lowered the blade and opened her eyes.**

**Iokji had fallen on the ground, his eyes open and unmoving. His chest bled onto the grass, turning it crimson. As Serena watched, his body dissolved into light, which then disappeared. The barrier shimmered and then collapsed. The gang rushed toward Serena as she slowly stood up.**

"**Serena! Are you okay?" Sango asked, reaching her first. Serena leaned against the tree and watched as the others swarmed around her.**

"**I'm…I'll be fine," she said, her voice barely a whisper.**

"**But you're hurt," Miroku said.**

"**And you're bleeding from your neck," Shippo added. Serena reached her hand up and gingerly touched the left side of her neck. She looked at her hand. Her fingertips had just a bit of blood on them.**

"**Its almost stopped. I'll be fine," Serena insisted. Kagome, Sango, Shippo, and Miroku looked doubtful. Inu-Yasha suddenly stormed over to her and swung her into his arms. He had one arm under her knees and the other under her back. Before Serena could protest, he was carrying her back to the hut.**

"**Put me down!" she screeched.**

"**No," Inu-Yasha said stubbornly. The others ran after them.**

"**Put me down NOW!" Serena shouted. Inu-Yasha looked down at her, but he kept walking.**

"**You're injured and you need to treat your wounds. You're being stubborn," he said.**

"**Look who's talking," Serena replied bitterly. "Now put me down. I _can_ walk."**

"**Without falling on your ass?" Inu-Yasha asked.**

"…**probably not," she admitted.**

"**Then shut up." They reached the hut and went inside. Inu-Yasha laid her down on the floor and the others rushed in. Kagome and Sango started bandaging her neck. Inu-Yasha left and Serena fell asleep.**

**Naraku put the mirror down. _That was not what I expected. She is a very talented fighter._ Kagura entered and he looked at her.**

"**How did Iokji fare?" she asked.**

"**He is dead." He spoke without looking at Kagura.**

"**And what of the girl?" she asked.**

"**She is a skilled fighter. But she is not a threat to me. Now, leave," he ordered.**

"**Yes, my lord," she said, grimacing at her own words. _If she is not a threat to him, then I cannot use her._**

**In the morning, Serena awoke in great pain. Her neck had grown stiff, as had her left wrist. She sat up, her blanket sliding into her lap, and rubbed her neck. She unwrapped her wrist from the ace bandage, which had gotten bloody during her fight with Iokji. She flexed her wrist a bit and was surprised to find that it barely hurt. _It must be almost healed._ She thought.**

**Serena went to stand up when she noticed the pile of fabric in her lap was bright red. She picked it up and realized it was Inu-Yasha's cloak. _Why is he being so nice lately?_ She thought. She put the cloak down and stood up. She grabbed her bag and went to another room to change. When she came back, she had on a tight-fitting yellow t-shirt that said "I'm so great I'm jealous of myself." Serena also wore a pair of black jeans with her sneakers and her belt with her sword on it. She walked to the door and paused. She grabbed Inu-Yasha's cloak and exited the hut.**

**She looked around and smiled. The sun shone on everything, erasing all trace of the battle the night before. She spotted Inu-Yasha, who was sitting up, asleep, next to the door to the cottage. His hand clutched the sword hilt on his belt. _He must have been up all night waiting in case more demons showed up._ She thought as she walked toward him. His eyes sprang open as she approached and he stared at her. Serena tossed his cloak in his face and she sat down next to him.**

"**Morning," she said as he put the cloak back on.**

"**Whatever," he replied, looking toward the trees.**

"**Thank you," she said, staring at him. He turned to look at her.**

"**For what?" he asked.**

"**For insisting that I let Kagome bandage my neck," she said.**

"**Feh. You had lost a lot of blood. I didn't want you to pass out again," Inu-Yasha said, looking away from her again.**

"**Well, thanks anyway," Serena said, a smile on her face. He noticed her expression.**

"**What the hell are you so happy about?" he asked.**

"**Nothing, really. It's just such a beautiful day," she said.**

"**Feh," Inu-Yasha said, standing up. "I think I'll go wake the others. We have jewel shards to find." He walked into the hut.**

**An hour later, everyone had eaten and they had started off on their journey once again. Shippo was using his fox magic to try and impress Serena, while Miroku was hitting on Sango. But they could barely hear themselves over the argument that Kagome was having with Inu-Yasha.**

"**Why the hell do you want to go back! You just got here!" Inu-Yasha shouted.**

"**I _told_ you, I have a big test on Monday," Kagome tried to explain.**

"**Well why do you want to head back today?" he asked.**

"**Because, today is Friday and I need time to study," she said. Before Inu-Yasha could reply to Kagome, Serena piped up.**

"**I need to go back too. I need to get more clothes and shit," she said. Inu-Yasha was about to scream at both of them when Miroku interrupted.**

"**Perhaps it is a good idea to head back to Kaede's village. After the past few days, we all need a rest," Miroku said. Shippo and Sango nodded.**

"**Feh…whatever," Inu-Yasha said, storming off in the direction they had come. The others turned and followed him at a much slower pace.**

"**Hey, Serena?" Kagome asked, walking alongside her cousin.**

"**What?"**

"**Are you going to come to school with me on Monday?" Kagome asked.**

"**No," Serena replied. Kagome looked surprised.**

"**Why not?" she asked.**

"**You're fifteen. You still go to middle school. I'm sixteen. I'm already in high school," Serena answered.**

"**Really? Were the entrance exams easy?" Kagome asked.**

"**I don't know. Didn't have to take 'em in the US and I didn't have to take 'em here cause I was already in high school in New Hampshire," she explained.**

"**Oh," Kagome said, blushing. "I thought you were my age."**

"**It's okay. I'm close enough. I just turned sixteen a few weeks ago." Miroku had listened to this conversation earnestly and now stood in front of Serena.**

"**You are a very mature young lady. And sixteen is more than old enough to…bear my child," he said, hinting to Serena. She looked back at Sango.**

"**Can I borrow your Boomerang Bone?" she asked.**

"**Sure," Sango said, reaching for it. Miroku's face went pale and he ran after Inu-Yasha.**

"**Wait up, Inu-Yasha!" he yelled. Sango, Kagome, Serena, and Shippo burst out laughing. They ran after Miroku and Inu-Yasha.**

"**Get back here, Miroku. I wanna kick your ass!" Serena yelled between laughs.**

**Elsewhere, a trio of wolf demons were approaching the forest near Kaede's village.**

"**I smell her," the black-haired one said to his two companions. He rushed off in a tornado-like wind. The other two chased after him.**

"**Slow down, Koga!" they said as one.**


	8. Chapter 8: A Strained Mind

**Chapter 8 - A Strained Mind**

"**Kagome!" Kaede said, spotting the group approaching. "I did not expect you all back for a while." Kagome, Sango, Shippo, and Serena ran up to the old woman.**

"**Well, I have to go back to my time for a while. I have a big test in a couple of days," Kagome explained.**

"**And I need more clothes and shit," Serena added. As Serena spoke, Kaede noticed her neck wound.**

"**My world, child! What happened to you?" she asked. Serena blushed.**

"**Oh, this is nothing," she said, shrugging. "I just got into a fight is all." Kaede looked as if she expected this.**

"**What did Inu-Yasha do this time?" she asked Kagome. Inu-Yasha heard her comment and rushed over to the priestess.**

"**I didn't do anything! That _idiot_ got herself in a battle with one of Naraku's demons," he defended. Serena scowled at him.**

"**Who are you calling an idiot?" she asked.**

"**Umm…_you_," he replied. "Moron."**

"**You better shut your mouth, puppy!" Serena said, starting to get angry.**

"**Enough with the arguing already!" Sango said, stepping in. "You two are worse than children!"**

"**Feh," Inu-Yasha said. He started walking away from the group, heading toward the forest.**

"**Why are you walking away, dog boy? Are you a coward?" Serena yelled after him. The others sighed and took a few steps back as Inu-Yasha whirled around.**

"**Who are you calling a coward?" he asked in a low voice.**

"**I believe I was talking to you, Inu-Yasha," Serena said. He ran toward her and stopped when he was right in front of her. Their faces were almost touching and he glared at her.**

"**You think _I'm_ a coward? Did you forget you were the one who passed out from a little nip?" he said.**

"**At least I managed to _beat _the demon. Were _you _able to kill Kagura? I don't think so," Serena said. He growled and she smirked at him. Inu-Yasha went to punch her, but she caught his fist in her hand and pushed it back so that it hit his own face. He stared at her as blood started to drip from his nose.**

"**How the…" he said, shocked. Serena stared blankly at him for a moment. Then she walked into the woods, headed toward the well. Kagome glanced at Inu-Yasha before running after her cousin. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kaede stared at Inu-Yasha as he stood perfectly still, blood still seeping from his nose.**

"**Inu-Yasha?" Miroku said cautiously. "Perhaps you should let Lady Kaede look at your no…" He was cut off as Inu-Yasha jumped up into a nearby tree. Miroku shrugged as they started into Kaede's hut.**

"**Can't say I didn't try," he said to the others. Kaede and Sango nodded.**

"**Inu-Yasha sure is stubborn," Shippo added.**

**Kagome was chasing after Serena, who was still marching steadily toward the well.**

"**Serena! Serena, wait up!" Kagome yelled. Serena ignored Kagome's shouting and kept walking. Kagome finally caught up to Serena and touched her on the arm. She turned around and looked at Kagome.**

"**Serena, didn't you hear me?" Kagome asked her.**

"**Yes, I heard you," she replied. Kagome looked confused.**

"**Then why didn't you stop?" Kagome questioned. Serena sighed before answering.**

"**I was ignoring you," Serena said. Kagome was still confused.**

"**Why?" she asked. Serena turned back around and began striding toward the well again.**

"**Because I know you're going to ask me about the fight with dog boy," Serena finally responded as Kagome followed closely behind her. Serena reached the clearing before Kagome did and sat on the edge of the well, with her feet dangling in, preparing to jump into it.**

"**Serena, wait!" Kagome said. Serena sighed and swung her legs back over to the ground.**

"**What is it now?" she asked, standing up to face Kagome.**

"**Why _did_ you fight with Inu-Yasha again?" Kagome asked. Serena groaned and rolled her eyes.**

"**I _knew_ you were gonna ask me that!" she exclaimed. Kagome just tapped her foot lightly, waiting for an answer. "Okay, okay! Don't get huffy!"**

"**Just spill already," Kagome said, become aggravated.**

"**Inu-Yasha…he just…he gets on my nerves," Serena said.**

"**Well, he can be a bit annoying _sometimes_, but I don't go around punching…" Kagome said.**

"**A bit annoying!" Serena said, inturrupting Kagome. "He is _completely_ annoying and he's…_infuriating…_and he's an obnoxious, egotistical JERK!" Kagome looked shocked by Serena's rant.**

"**Now, hold on a …" Kagome started to say.**

"**And you know what's worse? He's PROUD of himself! He has no compassion for others and he's proud of it!"**

"**WHOA! Just…_stop_ for a minute!" Kagome said, putting her hands up. Serena looked at her with a puzzled look on her face.**

"**Why?" she asked. Kagome took a deep breath.**

"**You've only known Inu-Yasha for a couple of days," she started.**

"**So?" Serena replied. Kagome shot her a look.**

"**Lemme finish," she said. Serena sighed, but started listening. "You've only known him a short while. How can you know what he's really like?"**

"**I…I…Just look at the past few days and you can tell. He's pushed me, insulted me, like ten times, _and_ he tried to punch me," Serena said. "I think I've seen enough to know he's a jerk."**

"**But…he's not always like this. And earlier you were trying to be his friend. Did you forget about that?" Kagome asked.**

"**I learned a long time ago that you shouldn't waste your time trying to be a friend to someone who doesn't want you as one. And since it's so obvious that Inu-Yasha hates me, why should I bother being nice to him if he's not going to at least be _civil_?" Serena asked.**

"**Inu-Yasha has his good qualities too. He can be really nice when…he wants to," Kagome finished reluctantly. Serena got ready to jump again.**

"**Well, I'm not going to bother being nice to someone who won't be nice back. I'll see you on the other side, okay?" Serena said before jumping into the well.**

**_Normally, I'd go yell at Inu-Yasha, but I _really_ need to study for that test. I guess I yell at him when I come back on Tuesday afternoon._ Kagome thought. Then, following her cousin's lead, she jumped into the well.**

**Naraku had once again been watching the gang through Kanna's mirror. He chuckled when Serena used Inu-Yasha's own fist to punch him. He also watched Kagome and Serena as they argued about Inu-Yasha.**

"**It seems that Iokji _did _manage to do his job before he was killed," Naraku said aloud, although he was speaking to no one. "Now the fun will really start."**

**Kaede, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku had been inside Kaede's hut since Kagome and Serena had left. Sango was polishing her Boomerang Bone, Miroku was dozing over in a corner, Kaede was cooking soup, and Shippo was looking out the window.**

"**Inu-Yasha is _still_ up in the tree," Shippo said to the others as he hopped away from the window. Kaede and Sango looked toward the window.**

"**Really? He is awfully stubborn, isn't he?" Sango asked. The others nodded.**

"**Yes, this is so like Inu-Yasha. He hides instead of admitting defeat or humiliation," Kaede said, turning back to her soup. Sango starting polishing her weapon once again and Shippo began playing with a top.**

"**I can't wait till the girls come back," he said loudly. Kaede thought she heard a faint "Feh" coming from the tree.**

**Inu-Yasha only half-listened to the conversation in the hut. He'd been perched on the same tree branch for hours, ever since Serena had used his own fist against him. _I am not stubborn._ He thought. _Its because of that idiot Serena that I came up here._ Inu-Yasha shifted and a flake of dried blood fell off his face. He touched his nose and felt a lot of blood, not all of it dried. _I'd better go find water and wash it off._ He jumped down from the tree and took off toward the setting sun, following the familiar path to the nearby stream.**

**Serena jerked awake and sat up in bed, breathing quickly. She looked down at herself and saw that she was drenched in sweat.**

"**What a weird dream," she mumbled to herself. She looked over at the clock. It read 5:06 in red blinking digital letters. _It's 5 a.m. already? I'll never get back to sleep now._ Serena groaned and flung the covers off of her. She swung her legs over to the side of her bed and stood up. She shivered as her bare feet touched the wooden floor. _Damn, this floor is cold!_ She thought as she walked toward the window.**

**Her belongings had arrived yesterday afternoon, right before Kagome and Serena had come back through the well. They now lined the walls of her brand new bedroom.**

**Serena reached the window, stubbing her toe on the trunk in front of it.**

"**Oww!" she hissed through clenched teeth. She opened the window shade and sat down on top of her trunk. Serena pulled her foot toward her face and examined it in the dim light provided by the street lamps outside. She didn't see any blood so she put her foot down and looked out the window. The sun was coming but it hadn't risen yet, so the outside world was a murky gray color.**

**Serena stood up and closed the shade. _The last thing I need is for people outside to see me in my nightclothes. _She opened her trunk and dug around inside of it. She pulled out a bundle of clothing and a small purple box. She exited her bedroom and headed for the bathroom. She quickly changed her clothes, discarding her white t-shirt and boxer shorts and replacing them with a pair of green sweat pants and matching sweat shirt. Serena hurriedly ran a brush through her hair and put it into a ponytail. She rested the purple box on the counter. Then she went back to her room and dumped her nightclothes on her bed. She went downstairs and into the kitchen. There, she grabbed a small piece of paper and a pen. She left a note explaining where she went and looked down at the watch adorning her right wrist. It read 5:21. _Okay, time to get going._ She thought as she exited the house.**

**Once outside, Serena started to stretch her limbs, making sure that she was warmed up. When she finished, she began to run. She jogged down the steps of the shrine and proceeded to sprint on the sidewalk. Hers legs pumped against the concrete. All she could hear was the beating of her heart. The streets were practically deserted at this early hour and she was blissfully alone.**

**Serena loved to run because it usually blocked out all of her thoughts. But this time, her thoughts resonated loudly inside of her head. _I wonder if I hurt Inu-Yasha?_ She thought, a flood of concern washing over her._ His nose looked like it was bleeding before I walked away. I hope he's alright._ She paused, her feet stopping.**

"**What the hell am I thinking? I hope I broke his damn nose. He deserves it, that bastard!" she yelled. Serena started to run again when she received a strange look from a fellow jogger and once again, she couldn't keep her brain from thinking. _I really hope he's okay. He's a little rough, but Inu-Yasha seems like he can be a nice guy._ Serena growled out loud in rage and then gave up on her run. _I will not think. I will not think._ She repeated to herself as she headed back toward the Higurashi shrine._ I will not think. I will not think._ _I know this qualifies as thinking, but I will not think. I will not think._**

**She kept repeating the words in her head until she reached her new home. She ran up the steps hurriedly and went straight to her room. She grabbed another bundle of clothes from her open trunk and went into the bathroom again. This time, she stripped down and hopped into the bathtub. After a hot shower, Serena got dressed, this time for the day. She put on a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. Over her shirt, she put a jean vest that matched her pants, but she didn't zip it up. She brushed her hair, then styled it in one long French braid. Serena suddenly grew lightheaded and grabbed onto the edge of the sink. Her hand hit the purple box she had brought in earlier and it fell to the floor. The latch popped open and an avalanche of hair accessories tumbled to the ground.**

**When the dizziness passed, Serena looked with disdain at the mess on the floor.**

"**Shi…crap," she paused mid-word, remembering that Kagome's little brother Sota was in the house. She bent down and began to pick up her stuff. _I hope Inu-Yasha isn't in pain. I just didn't want to let him punch me._ She thought as she tossed her ponytail holders back into the box. She picked up a comb and started to put it back when she noticed her mirror was cracked. She looked at her reflection for a moment. _I hope that bastard is in pain. I should have rammed his fist through his head._ Serena's hand shook, the comb's teeth digging into her skin. Then her hand stopped shaking. _I really do hope he's alright. I hope that asshole dies. I really want him to be my friend. He should burn in hell._**

**Serena heard a loud snap. She looked down at her hand and saw that she had broken the comb. She threw it in the trash and continued cleaning up. _I hope he's okay. I wish he would just die._**

**Serena sighed. The day had gone by so slowly. There was nothing to do in the present that could compare with demon fighting.**

**As Serena undressed for bed, she looked out the window. Someone had opened her window shade. She could see the twinkling lights of the city gazing back at her. It felt creepy. _It's like watching a thousand eyes staring at you. I can't even see the stars. I wonder what Inu-Yasha is seeing right now. I'm pretty sure that he can't see house lights. The night sky must be so beautiful there. _Serena laid down in her bed and stared at the ceiling._ Maybe he's staring into the eyes of a demon about to rip him to shreds._ Serena pulled the covers over her and closed her eyes. _If I were only so lucky._**

**That night, Naraku chuckled to himself as he watched Serena prepare for bed.**

"**This _will_ be interesting. The poison is working its way through her system. When it's finished, I'll be rid of at least one bothersome opponent," he said grinning. _Goodnight, Serena. Sweet dreams._**


	9. Chapter 9: The Wolf

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha or any of the characters from the show. cries loudly

I only own Serena and Iokji. They are my creations and mine alone. Everyone else belongs to the great Rumiko Takahashi!

Hi, everyone! Thank you for taking the time to read my fan fic! I hope you have had some good laughs since you have read Chapters 1-8. I hope you'll enjoy reading this next chapter!

Also a special thanks to all the readers who took the time to review.

**Moon-Baby: I'm glad that you like my story. No, Serena does not like Inu-Yasha in any way other than as a friend. I'm not sure what kind of romance Serena will be in. I will either do a Serena/Koga or a Serena/Sess one. I'm not quite sure yet. I can tell you that it might not be in this story, as I am already planning to write a sequel with Serena and the gang's second adventure.**

Now, please enjoy my story and don't forget to review!

**Chapter 9 - The Wolf**

**Kagome's eyes sprang open when a loud buzzing noise sounded. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. Then she leaned over to her clock and shut the alarm off. She stood up and yawned as she walked to her closet. _Oh my god, it's Tuesday! Inu-Yasha is gonna be mad at us! _Kagome thought groggily._ We've already been gone for 4 days. Oh, well. He'll just have to wait a little longer._ She got out her school uniform and quickly changed into it. Then she headed toward the bathroom to brush her hair and teeth.**

**Serena was standing over the stove in the kitchen. As she cooked her breakfast, she heard Kagome's loud alarm go off and she put her hands over her ears. _Why does it seem so loud? Yesterday, it barely woke me up and I was sleeping in the room next to it._**

**Serena turned off the stove and put her food onto a plate. She slid the plate onto the end of the table and sat down next to it. She rested her head on the table. _My head..._She thought dizzily. _Why do I keep getting dizzy?_**

**Kagome walked into the kitchen and stared in confusion at the sight that greeted her. Her cousin was sitting in a chair with her head lying facedown on the table and next to her sat a steaming plate of bacon and eggs.**

"**Morning, Serena," she said cheerfully. Her cousin just grunted at her. "What's wrong and are you gonna eat that?" Kagome pointed to the food. Serena lifted her head off the table and looked at Kagome.**

"**Headache. And no, so help yourself," she groaned. Kagome sat down happily and pulled the plate to her spot. She dug in earnestly.**

"**This is good! Where'd Mom go? I should complement her."**

"**She went out shopping, Sota went to school early to meet some friends, and I don't know where the fuck Grandfather is," Serena said quickly, answering the questions Kagome was just about to ask.**

"**Ok."**

"**And also, your mom didn't make that. I did."**

"**Oh my god! Really? Well, it is SO delicious!"**

"**Thanks," Serena grunted. _Something weird is going on with her. Maybe I should be more worried about her headache._ Kagome thought.**

"**Are you sure you're okay? You look like..." Kagome paused, trying to think of something to say that wouldn't offend her cousin.**

"**Like crap?" Serena asked. Kagome nodded sheepishly. "Don't worry, I know."**

"**Well, are you sure you're okay? Maybe I shouldn't go to school today if you're sick."**

"**No. You should go. I'll be fine. I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night, that's all," Serena said.**

"**Okay," Kagome said. She got up from the table and put her now empty plate into the sink. "If Inu-Yasha comes looking for me today, tell him I went to school because..." Kagome started toward the door.**

"**You wanted to find out what grade you got on the test, I know," Serena said. "Now go."**

"**Okay. Bye!" Kagome called as she ran out the door. _Peace and quiet at last._ Serena thought. Then her grandfather came running down the stairs.**

"**I need your help lugging packages around, Serena," he said. Serena smiled and got up from the table, but inside she groaned. _So much for that theory._**

"**DAMN WENCH!"**

"**I guess Inu-Yasha's back," Sango said. The others nodded their agreement with her statement.**

**Miroku, Sango, and Shippo had been hanging out for days in the village. Lady Kaede had been kind enough to let them stay with her until Serena and Kagome came back. When Inu-Yasha hadn't come back after his fight with Serena, they had assumed that he was still mad and thought it unwise to go searching for him.**

"**Where is she!" Inu-Yasha roared angrily, bursting into the hut.**

"**Where is who?" Miroku asked, pretending not to know what he was talking about. Sango and Shippo held back giggles.**

"**Don't play dumb, monk. You know who I'm talking about. Now where the fuck is she?" The dog-demon demanded.**

"**She hasn't come back yet, Inu-Yasha," Sango said gently. Inu-Yasha looked shocked. Then his expression changed to anger.**

"**Damn wench! She was supposed to be back days ago," he said. Sango started to speak again, but he interrupted her. "Now I'm gonna have to go get her again!"**

**And with that, Inu-Yasha stormed out of the hut and the others followed. They were shocked to see him standing perfectly still, looking down at someone as the person standing in front of him looked up.**

"**Hello, Inu-Yasha."**

"**I'm back!" Kagome shouted as she walked inside her house. Her mother came out of the kitchen and into the hallway.**

"**Hi, honey. So how was your day?" Mrs. Higurashi asked. Kagome grinned widely.**

"**I passed my test," she said, waving a piece of paper in the air.**

"**That's wonderful dear."**

"**Mom, where's Serena? I wanna tell her that we can go back now," Kagome asked.**

"**She already left," her mother said, walking back into the kitchen.**

"**What?" Kagome questioned as she followed her mother.**

"**Serena already went down the well. She said that she had something important to do before you went back."**

"**Oh. Well, I'll just get my supplies together and then I'll go," Kagome said.**

"**It's already done, dear," her mother said, pointing at Kagome's big yellow bag resting in a corner. Kagome turned and looked at it. Then she hugged her mother.**

"**Thanks, Mom," she said. Her mother shook her head.**

"**I didn't pack it. Serena did," she said.**

"**Why?" Kagome asked.**

"**She didn't say why. It doesn't matter. You should go before Inu-Yasha shows up to drag you back." Kagome nodded her head, then hugged her mother again.**

"**Bye, Mom," she said as she pulled the pack onto her shoulders.**

"**Goodbye, dear!" Her mother called as Kagome ran outside and towards the well.**

**Inu-Yasha stared in shock at the person standing before him.**

"**You," he hissed.**

"**Yes?" Inu-Yasha didn't answer. "You know, you could try being a little nicer sometimes." The figure started walking towards Kaede's hut.**

"**Why should I be nice to you?" Inu-Yasha snarled. The figure shrugged.**

"**Just thinking that you could be a little nicer to someone who can kick your ass."**

**Inu-Yasha growled at the person.**

"**Serena! I'm glad you're back!" Shippo shouted as he ran over to her. She bent down and ruffled his hair.**

"**Glad to see you too, Shippo," she said. Then she turned to the others. "Hi, Sango. Hi, Miroku."**

"**Hello," they both said in response.**

"**Is Kaede in there?" Serena asked, pointing at the hut.**

"**Yes. Why do you want to know?" Sango asked. Serena shrugged.**

"**I need to talk to her for a minute. I'll be right back." Then she went inside the hut.**

"**What the hell is she doing in there? We've been waiting for over an hour!"**

"**Inu-Yasha, calm down. She'll be done when she's done. Until then, we _will_ respect the privacy of her conversation," Kagome ordered. Inu-Yasha grumbled but didn't say anything. She sighed.**

**Kagome had arrived only a short while ago and she had already had to use "sit" three times. But she understood what Inu-Yasha was feeling. _I have to admit, I'm curious about what they're talking about too. What was so important that Serena couldn't wait for me to come home from school? _Kagome thought as Inu-Yasha picked up their argument.**

**All of a sudden, Serena emerged from the hut. She waved to Kagome.**

"**Hey, cuz. What's up?" Kagome just shrugged, then she sat Inu-Yasha again. Serena giggled as he hit the ground. Sango took the opportunity to pull Serena aside from the group.**

"**Hey! What's up with you, Sango?" Serena demanded.**

"**I'm sorry if I was rough," Sango said. Serena shook her head.**

"**It's okay. But what did you want?"**

"**I was just curious about why you were talking to Lady Kaede for so long," Sango said, hinting that she wasn't going to let Serena go until she had an explanation. Serena sighed.**

"**Okay, I'll tell you, but you have to promise you won't tell the others, okay?" Serena said. Sango nodded. "Well, lately I've been having these weird dreams about Iokji."**

"**The demon you killed?" Sango asked. Serena nodded.**

"**Plus I keep getting dizzy. But Kaede couldn't figure out what's wrong with me," Serena said.**

"**Are you gonna be okay?"**

"**Oh, I'm sure I'll be fine. Don't worry about it, Sango," Serena said.**

"**Okay," Sango said. Then the two of them walked back to the others.**

**Without warning, Inu-Yasha started sniffing the air.**

"**What's wrong, Inu-Yasha?" Shippo asked. Inu-Yasha looked at the others, a pissed-off expression on his face.**

"**I smell wolves," he snarled. Sango and Shippo groaned.**

"**Not again!" Kagome cried. Miroku approached the enraged dog demon.**

"**Inu-Yasha, you must try to keep your temper this time," Miroku said to Inu-Yasha.**

**Serena had watched this strange conversation unfold and was now deeply confused.**

"**What's going on? Would somebody mind clueing me in?" she asked. Kagome opened her mouth to answer Serena, but she stopped as a strange tornado-like wind blew into the village. Kagome squeezed her eyes shut as the wind whipped her hair around her head. When it stopped, she opened her eyes and found her whole line of vision filled by the face of a smiling wolf-demon.**

"**Why, hello Kagome!" the demon said cheerfully. Kagome could hear Inu-Yasha growling from behind the wolf. She backed up so that she could see the others, then gave the wolf a timid smile.**

"**Hi," she replied. Serena was even more confused than before.**

"**Is anyone ever gonna answer me!" she shouted. "What is going on here?" Kagome chuckled nervously and Inu-Yasha chose that moment to jump between her and the wolf.**

"**You'd better keep your hands off her, wolf," he sneered.**

"**Make me mutt," the wolf replied.**

**Serena threw her hands in the air.**

"**I give up!" she shouted, walking toward Kaede's hut. The new arrival looked over at Serena and eyed her up and down. Miroku recognized the look in the demon's eye as one of interest.**

**The wolf went to Serena and stood in front of her, blocking the door to the hut.**

"**And who might this lovely lady be?" he asked. Serena blushed light pink at the word lovely, then quickly shook it off.**

"**I'm Serena. Who the hell are you?"**

"**My name is Koga. I am the leader of the wolf-demon tribe."**

"**Uh huh. Why are your legs glowing?" Serena asked. Kagome gasped, but Serena ignored her. Both Inu-Yasha and Koga looked surprised at Serena's question.**

"**You can see the shards!" Kagome, Inu-Yasha, and Koga shouted at the same time. Serena raised her eyebrows, dazed by their simultaneous outburst.**

"**Is that what that is?" she asked Koga. He nodded. "Well, it's kinda creepy." Inu-Yasha pushed between the two and stood with his nose touching Serena's.**

"**Why can you see the jewel shards?" He asked, looking very serious. Serena nearly laughed at the humorless expression on his puppy-like face, but managed to hold it in.**

"**How the hell am I supposed to know?" Serena asked fiercely.**

"**You're an idiot, wench," Inu-Yasha said. Kagome closed her eyes for a moment and sighed. When she opened them again, she looked directly at Inu-Yasha.**

"**Inu-Yasha..." she said. He looked back at her and his eyes widened when he saw her expression. "...sit."**

**The dog-demon slammed face-first into the ground. Koga started laughing hysterically and Kagome walked over to Inu-Yasha's still form. He didn't even twitch as she started scolding him for being rude. Serena watched the reprimand with curiosity. _Not to self: Never make Kagome mad._ She thought.**

**Koga looked at Serena as she watched the argument. _Serena's got a fiery spirit. I've never seen Kagome stand up to the mutt like that._ While Koga examined Serena, Inu-Yasha had risen and Sango and Shippo got involved in the fight, trying to stop Kagome from using "sit" too many times.**

**All Serena could hear was a mix of words that didn't make sense. Everyone was arguing all at once. She looked around and saw that the only other people besides her that knew better than to get involved were Miroku and Koga. As Serena glanced around, she noticed that Koga was staring at her. She walked over to him, interested but also wanting to get as far away from the fight as possible.**

"**What do you want?" She asked him. He pretended to look confused, but Serena knew better.**

"**What do you mean?" He asked politely. _I think she sees through my act._ He thought.**

"**I saw you staring at me. Why?" She asked. _Yep. She knows that I was staring at her. She is as intelligent as she is beautiful. She might even be more beautiful than Kagome._**

"**I was merely admiring your beauty," he said. Serena's eyes widened in surprise and then she blushed, turning bright red. Miroku noticed this conversation and mentally started taking notes.**

"**Uh..." Serena stuttered, unsure of how to answer. _Nobody's ever said that to me before. I don't know what to say. _She thought._ I should say something so that I don't look like a babbling idiot._**

"**Thank you. I think. I mean, I should thank you, it's just that I'm not really sure why you said what you said and I don't know if it was supposed to be an insult, and if it was, you are in so much trouble now, wolfie, and I...and..." Serena halted when Koga stared at her strangely.**

"**Thank you works fine," he said. Serena blushed again, this time turning a deep crimson.**

"**Okay. Thank you," she said. Then she giggled. Koga looked at her strangely again. "I'm not laughing at you. I was just thinking how weird this is."**

"**Do you mean me being a wolf demon?" Koga asked. Serena shook her head.**

"**No, that's fine. I meant being complimented. It...uh...doesn't happen to me often," she said, looking down at the end. Koga smiled at her embarrassment.**

"**I don't know why not. You're smart, funny, and beautiful. What's not to compliment?" Serena blushed an even deeper red.**

"**How do you know I'm funny?" She asked, staring up at him.**

"**I can tell. You could say that I have a...nose for these things," he said, pointing at his nose. Serena giggled again.**

Well, I hope you've liked my story so far. The next chapter is already written but I'm waiting till I get some more reviews to post it. Please review! Stay tuned for **Chapter 10 – Serena's Change**.


	10. Chapter 10: Serena’s Change

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha or any of the characters from the show. I only own Serena and Iokji. (If you would like to use either one, please ask first. I'll probably say yes.)**

darkflame1516: WAHH! It's not fair! beats fists against wall. She leaves a dent.

Inu-Yasha and Miroku come over and pull her away from the wall

Miroku rubs her butt

SMACK

Hello, everybody! darkflame's fans: Hi, Dr. darkflame!

If you do not get the above quote of insanity, you've obviously never watched the Simpsons.

Thank you all so very much for continuing to read this story! I'm only posting this chapter now because I had a request from a fan and I don't like to disappoint loyal readers. However, if I don't receive some more reviews, I may not post for awhile or I may pull the story all together. So, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

**NOTICE TO ALL: **This story, "Serena's Story: Kagome's Cousin" is one of three. That's right, I'm doing a trilogy. Keep an eye out at the end of my chapters. I may put a summary of the next is the line. K?

Special thanks to all the readers **who took the time to review**.

**Ear-Tweak: Your idea for a Serena /Inuyasha pairing is actually a good idea! I'll definitely consider it since I don't want to just do one romance. Serena likes to play the field! (just kidding) I was also planning to have _some_ romantic feelings between Serena and Koga. **

Now, just for you Ear-Tweak, here is Chapter 10!

**Chapter 10 – Serena's Change**

**Miroku had been watching the whole conversation between Serena and Koga, completely ignoring the fight to his left, which had become a free-for-all with everyone yelling at each other. He had started taking notes in his head at first, but quickly stopped when he saw how much Koga was wooing her.**

**Now Miroku was pissed-off. He had wanted to impress Serena, not just so she would bear his child, but because he was really starting to like her. When he saw Serena giggle at Koga's words, he decided that he wouldn't take it anymore. He marched over to Serena and touched her arm. She turned around and looked at him.**

"**May I speak with you for a moment? Alone?" He asked.**

"**Sure, I guess," Serena replied, a confused look on her face. Miroku walked away from Koga, expecting Serena to follow. He resisted the urge to look back and see if she was following him. He walked back towards Kaede's hut and went around the corner to the side where no one would be able to see them.**

**Serena watched as Miroku walked away from her. _I guess he wants me to follow him._ She thought. She turned back to Koga.**

"**I'll be right back, okay?" She said, her headache starting to return. He nodded. She ran after Miroku, trying desperately to shake off the pain in her temples again. She found him on the side of Kaede's hut. He had an odd expression on his face and Serena grew nervous when she realized that no one would be able to see them from the front.**

"**What did you want?" Serena asked, a little grumpily because of her headache.**

"**I just wanted to warn you about Koga," he said pleasantly. _Oww, my head really hurts again! What is it with all these headaches? Maybe I'm coming down with something. I really don't wanna be sick right now, but I think I might throw up._ Serena thought. She nodded at Miroku.**

"**Shoot," she said. Miroku was a bit puzzled by her statement, but he understood what she meant.**

"**Koga is a vicious demon. He'd no sooner kill you than look at you," he said, trying to scare Serena into distrusting Koga.**

"**Maybe, but he seemed to be a lot more interested in looking at me than killing me," she said, confused as to why Miroku was telling her this.**

**_Damn!_ Miroku thought. _That didn't work. Note to self: next time, come up with a better plan._ Miroku thought quickly, then came up with another idea.**

"**Well, why do you think Inu-Yasha doesn't like him? He's got a thing for Kagome and he might end up killing her," Miroku said, this time playing on Serena's friendship with her cousin.**

_**Damn Inu-Yasha! He's got everyone thinking his way. Even Miroku believes that puppy's bullshit! Well, I have a mind of my own Inu-Yasha, and if I wanna like Koga, then I'm gonna like Koga!**_

"**Well, I wouldn't put it past _him_, but I don't think Koga would do that. That kind of thing is only for sad, pathetic mutts," she said fervently. Serena resisted the urge to grab her head as a fresh wave of pain washed over her.**

"**Well..." Miroku said moving close enough to whisper in her ear. "Think about it. Koga can't give you a normal life with normal children. But I can." Miroku ran his hand up and down her leg through her pants as he spoke. Serena's eyes went wide and she pried his hand off her leg. She shoved him and his back slammed into the side of the house. _Uh, oh! She's gonna hit me again!_ He thought, cringing as he readied himself for the blow.**

**Serena raised her fist to smack Miroku when suddenly a voice sounded through her head. It was her voice, but a bit deeper than normal. _Kiss him. _Serena was startled. _Why?_ She thought._ You want to, so just do it. _The voice said. _But what about the consequences? _She argued back. _Just kiss him, consequences be damned!_ Serena realized the voice was right and moved in towards Miroku's face. His eyes were clenched shut, waiting for a pounding that wasn't coming anymore. Then his eyes sprang open as Serena made contact. He swung his arms around her waist and she threw her arms around his neck. The kissing couple turned so that Serena's back was now against the wall of the hut. Miroku pushed harder, enjoying the taste of her lips. She pushed back, making the kiss hurt Miroku's lips, but neither one of them stopped.**

**Sango stopped mid-word and looked around the clearing. Koga was staring at the others standing around Sango who were still arguing. But Miroku and Serena were nowhere to be found. _Damn lecher. He's probably trying to score with Serena again. He's gonna get his ass royally kicked yet again._ Sango sighed. _I'd better go find them and keep Serena from killing him._**

**She walked toward the hut and heard indistinct noises coming from the side of the house. She walked toward them and gasped at the sight that greeted her. Serena had her back against the hut and Miroku was in front of her. He had his arms around her waist and hers were around his shoulders. And they were kissing each other.**

**They parted lips and looked up when they heard the sharp intake of breath. Sango stormed over to them and grabbed Serena's arm. She pulled her friend out of Miroku's grasp and glared at him.**

"**What the hell did you do to her, monk? Put her under some kind of spell?" Sango shouted at him.**

"**I swear, Sango, I didn't do anything to her. She kissed me of her own free will," Miroku said, throwing his hands up to block his face.**

"**Like I'm gonna believe that, you lecher," Sango said furiously. She put her free hand up to hit him, but at that moment, Serena jerked out of her grasp and Sango stumbled backward. "Why did you do that, Serena?"**

"**Why don't you just leave us the fuck alone, you meddling bitch!" Serena shouted. _You should kill Sango for interrupting your beautiful moment with Miroku._ The voice that had told her to kiss Miroku said. She ignored it with only minor difficulty and then whirled around when she heard another loud gasp.**

**All of the others had followed Sango and arrived just in time to hear Serena's comment. Now Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, Koga, and even Inu-Yasha stared at her, their mouths hanging open. Sango's expression mirrored theirs for a moment, then she recovered from her shock and grabbed Serena's arm.**

"**What did you say?" Sango hissed. _GET AWAY FROM HER!_ The voice in her head shouted. She shook her head slightly and tugged against Sango's grip. "Oh, no. You're not going anywhere until you tell me what you said."**

**Serena growled, then scratched Sango's arm and twisted out of her grip.**

"**I said to get the fuck away from me!" Serena screamed, backing up away from Sango. The others continued to stare at her slack-jawed while Sango clutched the small, bleeding scratch on her arm. Inu-Yasha finally recovered from shock.**

"**You're out of line, Serena. Apologize to Sango _right now_," he said forcefully. Serena turned to him, pissed-off and it was definitely showing on her face.**

"**So now the mutt wants to pry into my personal life too?" She screeched. Inu-Yasha growled and started toward her. _KILL HIM! KILL INU-YASHA!_ The voice screamed.**

"**Everyone STOP!" Kagome shouted. They all looked at her. "Let's all calm down and figure out what happened _without arguing_." The others nodded their approval, except Inu-Yasha and Serena, who were still staring at each other, their eyes narrowing and Koga, who seemed uninterested in anyone but Serena.**

"**Now, Sango?" She asked. The demon slayer looked up at her, the tiniest hint of tears in her eyes. "What happened?"**

**Sango took a deep breath.**

"**I noticed Serena and Miroku were missing so I went to look for them. I heard noise from over here but when I came around the corner, I saw Miroku and Serena...kissing," Sango said, whispering the last part.**

"**You lecher," Inu-Yasha hissed at Miroku. Shippo and Kagome looked surprised.**

"**But why would you two..." Kagome trailed off as Serena snorted.**

"**Are we done with the third-degree? It was just a little kiss. Okay? No need to make a federal case out of it," she said angrily.**

"**But, Serena..." Kagome started to say. Serena put a hand up to stop her.**

"**I've had enough. I'm going back to the well," she said as she started stomping toward the forest. Inu-Yasha leapt in front of her.**

"**Are you afraid that we're gonna question you and find out that you were doing something that you weren't supposed to be doing?" He asked, mostly trying to freak her out.**

"**Back off, mutt." Then she went around him and started toward the trees again.**

"**Coward!" He shouted after her. Serena started to turn back to yell at him when another wave of pain hit her. Her headache was now too overwhelming to ignore. _Owww!_ She thought as she grabbed her head, not realizing she had also screamed aloud. She sank to her knees, dizzy. Inu-Yasha, actually becoming concerned at her cry of pain, started to walk towards her when a bright light began to glow from her chest. It grew outward and steadily brighter until the group could no longer see Serena.**

"**Serena!" Kagome and Shippo called out. The gang heard a loud snap and Kagome saw something small zoom past her. It hit Miroku square in the chest. He picked it off his clothes and Kagome saw that it was Serena's hair band, which was now broken.**

**The light started to dim after a minute, and then it faded into the nothingness that it had come from. Serena no longer held her head in pain. She was kneeling forward with her hands on the ground. She was breathing heavily, but she seemed to be all right.**

"**Are you okay?" Miroku and Kagome asked at the same time.**

"**Yeah, are you okay?" Sango said, a bit bitterly. Serena took a deep breath, then got to her feet, her back to the others.**

"**Yeah. I'm fine," she said in a slightly raspier voice than before.**

**Inu-Yasha noticed that Serena's scent had changed just slightly and at the same time, Koga noticed it too. But Koga, unlike Inu-Yasha, had no intention of saying anything.**

"**Are you sure you're all right?" Inu-Yasha asked. _Is he being nice? _Kagome thought. "Don't need you getting sick and barfing everywhere." _Guess not._**

"**I'm sure. Thanks for your _overwhelming _concern," she said gruffly, still not looking at anybody. As Serena spoke, the others took notice of the fact that her light blonde hair was now streaked with red at the bottom, but they didn't think too much of it.**

**Serena grinned even though no one could see it. _They are taking notice of my changes._ She thought in a much deeper tone than usual. She flexed her hands in front of her where the others couldn't see and quickly admired her new claws.**

"**If you're done passing out, we should get moving," Inu-Yasha said rudely. Serena growled lightly.**

"**Bite me, mutt," she snarled, subtly putting a hand on the hilt of her sword.**

"**Go to hell, bitch," he snapped. Serena grinned again, this time wrapping her fingers around the hilt.**

"**You first," she said, her voice deepening as she spoke. She whirled around, drawing her blade in the blink of an eye, then letting go of it. It flew towards Inu-Yasha's head before he even realized what had happened. He dodged it at the last second. The sword flew past him and sank into the wood of a nearby tree trunk. "Damn, I missed!"**

**Inu-Yasha stared at Serena, stunned into silence. _She's turned into a demon! But...how?_**

"**Oh my god!" Kagome shouted, startled by her cousin's transformation. Shippo ran behind Kagome and hid, trembling in fear of the new Serena.**

"**How the hell..." Miroku trailed off, taking advantage of the situation and sidling toward Sango. _How could this have happened?_ He thought. "How could she have transformed?"**

"**Don't know, don't care," Koga said, dismissing Miroku's question with a wave of his hand. He didn't care about them, only Serena held his interest at that moment. _She may have transformed, but she's kind of sexy this way. Maybe more than she was as a human._**

**Sango just stared at Serena, ignoring Miroku's close presence. _Oh my god! Her headaches and dreams! This is what they were about. Her transformation was coming and they were trying to warn her. But, how did she transform? _Sango thought.**

**Serena watched in silence as the others commented on her transformation. She curled her upper lip at them, revealing her pointed fangs.**

"**Scared?" She taunted in a deeper voice than normal. Inu-Yasha growled.**

"**Of you? Never," he said stubbornly. Kagome grabbed his arm, afraid for her cousin and for Inu-Yasha. _What could do this to her? _Kagome thought anxiously.**

**As Sango watched Inu-Yasha and Serena argue, she realized what had happened to Serena. _She was poisoned! When Iokji bit her, he must have injected her with venom. That has to be it!_**

"**Guys!" she shouted. Everyone turned to look at her. "I know what happened to Serena! She's been p..." Sango stopped abruptly. When she had started speaking, Serena had moved in the blink of an eye. Now the new demon held Sango by the throat, cutting off the demon slayer's airway. She also held Sango's Boomerang Bone to prevent Sango from using it against her.**

**Sango gasped, trying to draw in breath. _HELP ME!_ She screamed in her head. Her vision started to grow dark as she lost more and more oxygen.**

**Everyone gasped when Serena lunged at Sango. Miroku grabbed Serena, trying to make her let go of Sango.**

"**GET OFF!" Serena shouted, shoving the monk off of her. He went flying to the ground.**

"**Let go of Sango NOW!" Inu-Yasha shouted at her. Serena smiled.**

"**Whatever you say, Inu-Yasha," she said. Then she spun around, letting go of Sango and her weapon. They both went flying toward him. Kagome gasped, yelling for Inu-Yasha to move.**

**Inu-Yasha raced toward Sango's body, trying to catch her. But he had to leap out of the path of her Boomerang Bone and he missed. Sango slammed into the tree with Serena's sword in it. The blade quivered with the impact. Sango fell to the ground in front of the tree and blacked out.**

**Kagura walked into Naraku's chambers. She knelt at his feet, secretly grimacing.**

"**You summoned me, master?" She said. Naraku nodded.**

"**You must hurry. Go as fast as you can. Fly to where Inu-Yasha is and save the girl Serena from his attacks."**

**Kagura was confused by his order, but she nodded.**

"**Yes, my master."**

"**SANGO!" Miroku shouted. Serena smirked and everyone turned to her.**

"**How...how could you?" Kagome asked, astonished. Shippo whimpered, worried that Serena might hurt the rest of them. Miroku glared angrily at her. _If looks could kill. _Serena thought, still smiling.**

**Koga stared blankly at Serena, not showing how shocked he was by her strength. _She tossed Sango and her weapon as if they weighed nothing._ He thought.**

**Inu-Yasha growled. _If she'll attack Sango, she'll attack us all. I must protect Kagome. I have to!_ He drew Tetsusaiga and turned it on Serena. It transformed into its fang form and that was all Inu-Yasha needed to know.**

"**Inu-Yasha, no!" Kagome gasped when she saw what he was about to do. "You can't kill her."**

"**Tetsusaiga transformed against her. That means she _is_ a demon and I have to protect you from her," he said determinedly. Then he leapt at Serena, swinging his blade. She slashed him across the chest and shoulder with her claws. He gasped momentarily in pain, then resumed his attack, ignoring his bleeding wounds.**

**Serena easily dodged his attacks, laughing at his feeble attempts.**

"**Is that the best you can do?" She taunted. "Come on Inu-Yasha! Destroy me with a single blast! You've done it to demons before." He growled at her.**

**_Take the shards. Get the shards. Take the shards NOW! _The voice in her head shouted. _Okay, okay._ She thought back. Serena set her sights on Kagome. The teenager noticed that Serena's gaze was on her and became scared of her cousin. Serena moved before Kagome could blink and suddenly, she was standing in front of Kagome.**

**Kagome screamed. Serena reached out toward her, claws extended. Inu-Yasha watched in horror, mistaking Serena's quest for the shards as an attack against Kagome.**

"**GET AWAY FROM HER, BITCH!" He shouted. He jumped between the pair and pushed Serena back with the Tetsusaiga. Then he prepared to use the Wind Scar.**

**_Hurry up, Kagura. I can not let my pawn be destroyed just yet._ Naraku thought as he watched Inu-Yasha prepare to attack Serena through Kanna's mirror. _Hurry, Kagura!_**

"**Inu-Yasha, NO!" Kagome yelled.**

"**Don't do it, Inu-Yasha!" Shippo screeched.**

"**Inu-Yasha, stop," Miroku said apathetically, his gaze fixed on Sango's limp body. Serena stood to the side of Sango which was keeping the others from being able to get to her. _I can't let Serena hurt Kagome!_ Inu-Yasha thought.**

"**I'm not going to let her hurt you, Kagome," Inu-Yasha said stubbornly.**

"**But I'm fine," she protested.**

"**But Sango isn't. If Serena would attack Sango, then she'll have no problem with attacking the rest of us," he said. _Sango..._Miroku thought. _Serena hurt Sango. None of us have a choice anymore. We must attack her to protect ourselves._**

"**But, Inu-Yasha..."**

"**No, Kagome. We don't even know what caused her to transform. It could be permanent and I'm not going to risk our lives to find out," he snarled. _He's right but I still don't want my cousin to die._ Kagome thought.**

**He raised his sword up and sniffed out the Scar of the Wind. Then he slammed the Tetsusaiga into the ground, releasing its power and sending it toward Serena.**

"**WIND SCAR!"**

**Serena's eyes widened when she saw the power surging toward her. Inu-Yasha saw the fear in her eyes and realized he had made a mistake. There was still something human within her. _It's too late now. I can't take it back._**

**Kagome, Shippo, and Miroku watched as the power rushed toward Serena. They were surprised when she raised her arms in front of her face and screamed.**

**Just as the Wind Scar reached her, it was blown to the side by an overpowering gust of wind. Inu-Yasha, Kagome, Shippo, and Miroku looked in shock as the dust cleared. A female figure stood in front of Serena's still cowering form. She held a fan clutched in her hand.**

"**Hello once again," the woman said.**

"**Kagura," Inu-Yasha barked.**

**Koga's head snapped toward the group. He had been ignoring the whole battle for the most part, bored by it. But now he knew that Naraku must be involved with Serena. _That bitch! She had even me fooled! Why didn't I smell Naraku on her?_ He thought.**

"**What do you want, bitch?" Serena snarled as she rose to her feet, startling everyone. Kagura grinned, still facing away from Serena.**

"**Our master requests your presence," she said. Serena didn't reply; she just grunted her consent.**

"**What do you mean by _our_? Is Naraku the one manipulating Serena?" Inu-Yasha demanded. Kagura just smiled at him.**

"**Perhaps." Inu-Yasha growled at the wind witch.**

"**What do you mean, bitch?" He asked impatiently.**

"**You don't need to know," she said. Then she reached her hand up to her hair.**

**Inu-Yasha knew what she was doing and decided to act before she could get away.**

"**WIND SCAR!" He shouted, attacking again. Then he snarled in frustration as a feather rose above the attack, carrying both Kagura and Serena away from them.**

"**Sango!" Miroku shouted, glad the path to her was finally clear. He ran toward the unconscious demon slayer. Shippo ran after him.**

"**Damn it all! They got away," Inu-Yasha said. Then he sheathed his sword and turned to the others. "Come on. We have to follow them."**

"**But Inu-Yasha, you're injured," Kagome said.**

"**This is nothing," he said, motioning toward his wound. Then he glared stubbornly at her. "Now, let's go."**

"**No. You're injured and you're just gonna get hurt worse if you don't let yourself heal first!" Kagome shouted.**

"**She's right, mutt. Why don't you leave Naraku to the real demons," Koga said, finally deciding to participate.**

"**Shut up, you mangy wolf! This is no concern of yours. Now why don't you hand over your shards so we can track Naraku down and kill him?" Inu-Yasha said, approaching Koga, who prepared to fight. _Arggh!_ Kagome thought. _Not again!_**

"**Sit." Inu-Yasha slammed into the ground. Koga watched as Kagome approached him.**

"**Koga, can I ask you for a favor?" She asked. He nodded. "Would you mind looking for Serena for us? I want to get Inu-Yasha's wounds bandaged and make sure Sango's all right."**

"**I'd be happy to," Koga said cheerfully.**

"**Thank you," she replied. Koga started to leave when she stopped him. "Just one thing."**

"**What?" he asked. Kagome bit her lip. _I'm really worried about Serena. I just want her back here so we can find a way to change her back._**

"**Don't hurt her. Just bring her back to us," Kagome said.**

"**Anything for you, Kagome," Koga said grinning. Then he rushed off in the direction Serena and Kagura had gone.**

**Kagome walked toward Miroku and Shippo, ignoring Inu-Yasha's moaning, his body still imbedded in the ground.**

"**How is she?" Kagome asked. Miroku shook his head.**

"**I don't know. We'd better get her to Lady Kaede," he said anxiously. Kagome nodded her approval and Miroku picked Sango up, cradling her gently in his arms. They walked back around the hut and through the front door.**


	11. Chapter 11: The Friend Turned Foe

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha or any of the characters from the show. So stop BUGGING ME! (only kidding)**

**darkflame1516:** HIDO EVERYBODY! Whassup?

**Inu-Yasha:** wtf? What does that mean?

**darkflame1516:** it means "Hi, everyone. What's up?"

**Inu-Yasha:** well, you said it stupidly.

**darkflame1516:** Kagome?

**Kagome:** sit, boy!

**Inu-Yasha:** slams into ground

**Inu-Yasha:** owwwwwww!

**darkflame1516 & Kagome:** serves you right!

Thank you all so very much for continuing to read this story! I'm posting this chapter because I have one loyal reviewer who KEEPS reviewing and I don't like to disappoint loyal readers. **However, if I don't receive some more reviews, I may not post for awhile or I may pull the story all together. So, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**NOTICE TO ALL: **This story, "Serena's Story: Kagome's Cousin" is one of three. That's right, I'm doing a trilogy. Keep an eye out at the end of my chapters. I may put a summary of Serena's Story: Part 2. (note: that will not be the official title of the story)

Special thanks to all the readers **who took the time to review**.

**Ear-Tweak: I'm glad that u continue to like the story. YEAH FOR ME! And YEAH FOR YOU FOR REVIEWING AGAIN! And yes, strange things are happening to Serena. And as for why she turned into a demon…I advise you that the FULL explanation may not happen until part 2. Thank you once again for reviewing.**

And without further adieu…..Chapter 11!

**Chapter 11 – The Friend Turned Foe**

**Kagura looked at Serena as they flew on her feather. The human-turned-demon stared intently at the villages that they passed, an expression of loathing on her face, but she said nothing about her thoughts to Kagura.**

**Kagura followed Serena's gaze and saw that she was staring at the humans that they were soaring over. _So that's it. She hates humans now because she's a demon._ Kagura turned her head away from Serena and looked ahead of the feather so that she could make sure they were going in the right direction. _I wonder why Naraku would make her into a demon. She wasn't a threat to him as a human, but she has more power now. Why would he want her to be more powerful?_**

"**Kagura." Kagura twitched at the sound of Serena's voice. She hadn't expected her to talk.**

"**Yes?" she asked, turning to face Serena. _I wonder what she wants. Naraku told me to answer her questions, but will she ask any? She doesn't seem interested in where we're going._**

"**You saved me from Inu-Yasha's attack," Serena said, staring at Kagura.**

"**Your point?" Kagura said sharply. Serena tilted her head to the side and stared into Kagura's eyes. It made her feel uncomfortable, so she shifted slightly. Serena snapped out of her daze.**

"**Why did you save me? I would've thought that Naraku would want me to die," Serena said.**

"**Does it matter? You're alive, are you not?" Kagura asked.**

"**Yes. But I still wish to know," Serena said, a low growl in her throat. Kagura sighed faintly. _I should've known that she'd ask._**

"**I saved you because Naraku ordered me to," she said, looking away from Serena.**

"**And now you're taking me to Naraku's hideout, right?" Serena asked. Kagura nodded, not looking at her. "Okay. Whatever." Then Serena began to once more stare at the villages.**

**_She is very...odd. It must be from her transformation. It would certainly show Naraku that he shouldn't play with people's lives if he created an insane demon who won't listen to him. _Kagura thought. _If I were only so lucky._**

**------------**

"**Please, stop hovering. I will be done when I am done," Kaede said. They took only one step backward. Kaede sighed and bent back down over her patient.**

**The group was all in Kaede's hut, watching her care for Sango. Miroku held her hand and refused to let it go. Shippo clutched Sango's legs, whispering for her to wake up.**

"**All of you, please. Lady Kaede needs room to work," Miroku said, never taking his eyes off of Sango. Kagome nodded, then bent down and pried Shippo off of Sango's legs. She carried him out of the hut, Shippo bawling the entire time. Inu-Yasha cast a worried glance at Miroku, then followed Kagome out of the hut.**

"**Lord monk, you should leave as well," Kaede suggested gently. Miroku shook his head.**

"**No. I will not leave her side," he declared solemnly. Kaede decided not to press the issue and began to work around him.**

**_Sango…_He thought longingly._ I promise that I won't let you get hurt again. I swear on my very life that I won't let Serena get away with hurting you. I _will _make her pay if it is the last thing I do._**

**------------**

"**I can't hear anything," Inu-Yasha said, straining his ears to pick up any sound in the hut.**

"**That's because they know you're listening, Inu-Yasha," Shippo said. Inu-Yasha bonked him on the head. Shippo cried out and then the two started fighting.**

**Kagome ignored the squabbling and stared towards the setting sun. _Serena..._ She thought. _Is it too late to help you? Where are you, cousin?_**

**------------**

**Serena climbed off of the feather. She looked at the castle that she and Kagura now stood in front of. A petite white demon walked toward them, holding a mirror.**

"**Naraku wants to see her," the demon said. Serena sniffed at her, but could detect no scent.**

"**Thanks, Kanna. Lead the way," Kagura said. Kanna turned around and began walking back into the castle. Serena looked back at Kagura, who motioned for her to follow Kanna. Serena huffed before walking after the small demon. The trio marched through Naraku's bleak castle like a demented parade, with Kagura bringing up the rear. Serena felt a knot tighten in her stomach.**

**When the procession reached Naraku's chamber, Kanna paused. She turned around to face Serena. Her small pale hand drew back the curtain and stared straight at Serena with blank eyes. Serena headed into the room, brushing past the small girl. Kagura followed Serena once more and this time, Kanna brought up the rear.**

**Serena stopped in front of a demon with a powerful aura.**

"**Naraku," she snarled. He smiled at her.**

"**How good to see you once more," Naraku said, rising from his seat on the floor. Kagura and Kanna had stayed by the door and upon hearing Naraku's words, Kagura looked at the girl she had brought. _She has already met Naraku? But...how?_ Kagura thought.**

"**What are you talking about?" Serena asked. Naraku wagged a long finger at her.**

"**Don't play dumb with me. You may look like an innocent schoolgirl, but we both know that it is just an act. No matter what body you inhabit, you are still mine, Iokji," Naraku said, getting in close to Serena's face. It was all Kagura could do to keep from gasping aloud. _Iokji possessed Serena? I never thought that he'd be able to pull that trick off!_**

"**It was worth a try," Serena snarled. "You may own me, but you don't control this body. Even now, she resists me at every turn but you can't control her. Only _I _have that power."**

**Growing angry, Naraku squeezed something inside his fist. Serena fell to the floor gasping, her hand over her heart.**

"**Know this Iokji. No matter what body you reside within, you can _never_ escape my control! I have given you life and I can take it back just as easily," Naraku whispered in a deadly voice.**

"**Yes, master," Serena gasped. She rose to her feet. "Allow me to repent for my insolence. Let me kill Inu-Yasha for you."**

"**Yes, you will kill him," Naraku said, his voice dripping with venom. Serena bowed and turned to leave. "But remember this. The blade of Inu-Yasha's sword can destroy you completely, Iokji. Use caution or he shall end your eternal existence."**

"**Yes, master." Serena left on those words. Naraku sat back down.**

"**Let us see how well Iokji will fare against Inu-Yasha this time."**

**------------**

_**Where are you, Serena? **_

"**I hope Koga can bring us back good news," Kagome said. Inu-Yasha and Shippo immediately stopped fighting.**

"**What!" Inu-Yasha shouted. "You're actually trusting Koga against Serena!"**

"**Yes, I am. I have faith that he won't let me down."**

"**And why the hell do you believe in him!" Inu-Yasha screamed.**

"**Because he will do anything to keep me happy. And if he lets me down..."**

"**It makes perfect sense to me," Shippo piped up.**

"**Why you little..." Inu-Yasha and Shippo once more resumed fighting.**

_**Please be okay, Serena. Please!**_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hope you liked it. I know it's short, but I have a kinda long scene coming up and it just didn't fit right in this chapter. If you did like it, or if you didn't, or if you saw any errors (of any kind), please hit that little button down there and leave a review. The next chapter will be coming soon, but I'm hoping to get at least 3 more reviews before I post it. So, please review and stay tuned for **Chapter 12!**


	12. Chapter 12: An Adversary Becomes An Ally

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha or any of the characters from the show. So stop BUGGING ME! (only kidding)**

**darkflame1516:** Hello. How's everybody doing today?

**Inu-Yasha:** You still talk stupid

**darkflame1516:** looks at Kagome

**Kagome:** sit, boy!

**Inu-Yasha:** slams into ground

**Inu-Yasha:** owwwwwww! Why do u keep doing that!

**darkflame1516:** Ha ha! Showed u! sticks tongue out at him

Thank you all so very much for continuing to read this story! I'm posting this chapter because I have one loyal reviewer who KEEPS reviewing and I don't like to disappoint loyal readers. **However, if I don't receive some more reviews, I may not post for awhile or I may pull the story all together. So, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**NOTICE TO ALL **(I will keep repeating myself until I post the summary)This story, "Serena's Story: Kagome's Cousin" is one of three. That's right, I'm doing a trilogy. Keep an eye out at the end of my chapters. I may put a summary of Serena's Story: Part 2. (note: that will not be the official title of the story)

Special thanks to all the readers **who took the time to review**.

Now…drum-roll please……..

**Chapter 12 – An Adversary Becomes An Ally**

**Serena had been walking aimlessly through the forest for almost an hour. She turned her head to look behind her and spotted Naraku's castle far on the horizon. _Bastard. _Serena thought. _He thinks he can control me but he's wrong. I will kill Inu-Yasha and drink in his power. Then I will be able to kill Naraku and free myself from him once and for all!_ She stopped staring and resumed her walk. After another hour, she halted and plopped down onto a large rock.**

"**I have to think of a plan this time. If I just rush into battle, Inu-Yasha will kill me for sure. I need to separate him from his sword if I stand any chance of winning, but how should I do it?" Serena said, thinking aloud. She thought for a few moments, then reached into a pocket in her outfit and pulled out a large piece of the Shikon Jewel that Naraku had given her earlier. "Maybe I can use this to get support from another demon..."**

**------------**

**Sango's eyes fluttered open. She tried to sit up and hissed in pain. She slowly lowered herself back down to the ground. _What...what happened? I remember...Serena...She transformed... Oh my god, that's right; she was poisoned!_ Sango bolted upright and ignored the pain.**

"**Miroku! Kagome!" She tried to shout but her voice was hoarse and couldn't be heard. Sango rubbed her neck gently, remembering that Serena had choked her into unconsciousness. She called out once again for her friends. This time, her voice was smoother, but still a bit faint. However, Inu-Yasha's sharp ears heard her from outside the hut and he came into the tent. The others followed him, curious. The moment Shippo and Miroku saw that she was awake, they rushed to her side.**

"**Sango! We were so worried about you!" Shippo said, hugging her legs. Miroku didn't say anything; he just sat by her side.**

"**Sango, are you all right? Serena injured you pretty bad," Kagome asked, kneeling next to Sango. Sango nodded.**

"**I'm fine, but I have something important to tell you guys," Sango paused, waiting for a response. When she didn't receive one, she continued. "I think I know what happened to Serena."**

"**What?" Inu-Yasha asked, his interest suddenly peaked.**

"**I think she was poisoned."**

"**Poisoned?" Kagome asked. Sango nodded again.**

"**By Iokji," Sango said.**

"**But how?" Kagome gasped.**

"**I think it happened when he bit Serena. I think she's might be under Naraku's control," Sango answered. Kagome leapt up.**

"**I have to go tell Kaede!" She ran out the door, with Inu-Yasha at her heels.**

"**Kagome!" He shouted with a frustrated tone as he disappeared out the door.**

"**Hey, wait for me!" Shippo cried as he followed them.**

**Sango and Miroku were now alone. She was sitting cross-legged, her back nearly facing his kneeling form. _Oh, no, this can't be good. Every time we're alone, Miroku tries to hit on me. Something bad is gonna happen._ Sango thought. But Miroku didn't move; in fact, if Sango hadn't looked over at him, she might have thought he wasn't breathing. Their mutual silence continues for a few minutes and it became increasingly more awkward for both of them. _I have to say something...but what should I say? _Miroku thought. However, he was spared having to speak because Sango began to cough violently. He put a comforting hand on her arm and when she stopped coughing, Sango tensed under his touch and he pulled his arm back.**

"**Sango, are you all right?" Miroku asked, a waver of concern coloring his normally confident voice. Sango nodded, not entirely sure she would be able to speak again.**

"**I'm fine," she said, clearing her throat. "I'll be fine."**

"**I should leave. You need to rest," Miroku said dejectedly. He moved to stand up and Sango grabbed his wrist. He looked at her in surprise.**

"**Don't go. I...I don't want to be alone right now. Stay...please stay with me," she asked, not meeting his eyes, knowing her voice would fail if she did. Miroku felt his face flush at her plea and was thankful that she wasn't looking at him.**

"**Of course I'll stay, Sango," He all but whispered to her. Against her wishes, the tiniest smile crossed Sango's face. She laid down, her head resting in his waiting lap. Miroku put his arms around her and held her. She smiled, feeling safe in his embrace, and closed her eyes, allowing herself to drift off into slumber.**

**------------**

**Koga was running through the forest. He could still hear Kagome's voice, begging him to find Serena and bring her back safely. _Don't worry Kagome. _He thought. _I'll find her if it takes me all night._ Koga abruptly stopped and sniffed the air. Picking up Serena's trail again, he took off.**

**An hour later, he was running through a field. He had just reached the edge when he slammed into something hard and fell to the ground. Smelling the air told him that he had run right into something that smelled vaguely human. But from his low vantage point he couldn't tell whether it was a human-like demon or a human.**

**The person he had bumped into cast a long shadow over him and the ground. Koga stood up, grumbling.**

"**Watch where you're goin' next time!" he growled, dusting himself off. When he didn't hear a response, Koga looked up from his clothes. He was greeted by a sinister smile on a face that was almost touching his.**

"**Serena," he said, narrowing his eyes. "What do _you_ want?" While he spoke, he backed up until there was about a foot between them.**

"**Hello to you too, Koga," she replied.**

"**What do you want?" Koga repeated, having not received an answer. He clenched his fists, readying himself for a fight. Serena noticed and smiled, amused by his fear.**

"**You don't have to be afraid of me," she said, still grinning.**

"**Why would I be?" He asked coldly. "You're just a pathetic human." The smile slid from Serena's face. She narrowed her eyes slightly and stared at Koga.**

"**Correction. I _was_ just a pathetic human," she said, her voice getting deeper as she spoke. "But now...I'm a _very_ powerful demon." She walked toward Koga, who began to back up even farther out of instinct. Realizing what he was doing, Koga stopped and held his ground, staring determinedly at Serena.**

"**Really?" He asked skeptically. "Why don't you show me?" He taunted Serena with his eyes, trying to anger her. He knew it was working when she snarled. _If I can just get her to attack me, I can knock her out and bring her back to Kagome._ He thought.**

"**I'm not here to battle you," Serena said calmly, trying desperately to regain her composure.**

"**Which means you can't," Koga said, confident that she was about to lose it. Serena felt anger overtake her and before Koga could blink, she had him by the throat against a tree. _Damn! She moves fast! I couldn't even see her. This could be bad._**

"**I said I wasn't here to. Doesn't mean I won't." And with that, she tossed him over her shoulder and he crashed into a tree behind Serena. He leapt to his feet, only to be punched in the face by Serena. Blood streamed from his nose and jaw, but he ignored it. He moved to strike, but Serena was too fast for him. Before he even moved, he was punched again, this time in the gut. As he doubled over, Serena's foot struck the back of his legs, making them fly out from under him. Koga landed on his back and the wind was knocked out of him.**

**As he tried to regain his breath, Serena stood above him with a leg on either side of his torso. She bent down and crouched just above his chest, as if she were about to sit on him. She leaned her head forward until their noses were touching and stared straight into his eyes.**

"**Listen to me and listen well," she whispered. "I did not come here to fight you. I have only one battle on my mind and I'm getting tired of this macho wolf bullshit. Do you understand me?" Koga glared angrily at her, but nodded once.**

"**What do you want with me if you didn't come to fight?" he asked.**

"**Your help," Serena said gently.**

"**What!" Koga exclaimed, shocked. "What do you need my help for?"**

"**I want to destroy a certain mutt. But with that damn Tetsusaiga, he's nearly unbeatable. I need you to cause a distraction long enough for me to get it away from him," she explained.**

"**You're trying to kill Inu-Yasha?" he asked slowly. Serena nodded. "And what's in it for me if I help you?"**

"**This jewel shard..." she said, showing him the shard. "...Kagome, and this..."**

**Serena leaned even closer to Koga, closing her eyes. She brushed her lips against his gently, and then pushed down hard. He pushed back, both of them enjoying the kiss. Koga felt a tiny pinprick of pain as Serena pulled away and he felt a thin trail of blood running down his bottom lip onto his chin. He looked at Serena, who grinned a little, revealing a bit of Koga's blood on one of her fangs. _Wow! I never would've guessed that she was so rough, even as a demon. She seemed so sweet before..._**

**Serena turned away from his gaze and stood up. She put her hand out and Koga took it. She pulled him to his feet, then quickly dropped his hand.**

"**What was that for?" Koga asked, hoping she would know he was referring to the kiss. Serena kept her back to him, but she knew what he was talking about.**

"**Advance payment," she said solemnly. She whirled back around to face him. "_Will_ you help me?"**

**Koga wasn't sure how to answer. If he helped, Kagome would finally be his and he'd have another shard to boot. But he knew Kagome wouldn't be too happy if Inu-Yasha or Serena got hurt.**

"**You swear you're not gonna hurt Kagome?" he asked. Serena looked directly at him but her gaze seemed to pass right through the wolf.**

"**No harm will come to Kagome. I told you. My only interest is in the mutt," she said. Koga hesitated for a moment, then nodded at Serena.**

"**I'll help you."**

"**Then I guess we have a deal." Serena grinned evilly. _Now that mutt will get what's coming to him._**

**------------**

"**Interesting move, Iokji," Naraku said as he watched his minion seduce the young wolf clan chieftain through Kanna's mirror. "But no matter what you do, Inu-Yasha will kill you. You are merely a pawn to see how much Inu-Yasha is willing to sacrifice to defeat me."**

**Naraku waved Kanna out of the room. She left as quietly as ever, walking past a spying Kagura without a second glance. Naraku looked out a window, continuing to think aloud.**

"**You can put up as valiant a struggle as you like. You will not beat him and you will not break free of me. And like any pawn, you are expendable," Naraku said sinisterly.**

**Kagura watched her master in fear, hidden where Naraku could not see her. _Will he do that to me one day? Will he decide that I'm also expendable and send me to my death? I have to find a way to escape him before that happens. I must break his hold over me. I must free my heart!_**

**------------**

**Serena watched as Koga ran off, headed in the direction he had come. When he had disappeared from her sight, she cursed.**

"**Curse you, you vile human!" The words tumbled from her lips, but the voice was not Serena's. _Damn human! She regained control long enough to ensnare that wolf, but now I think he suspects something. He has to know that I cannot let anyone survive the coming battle. Not even my "ally". I must take the shards and drink in the power of them all if I'm going to try and free myself from Naraku._**

**Serena snapped out of her daze and began walking to the meeting place Koga and her had agreed upon. Serena would lie in wait at a village close to Kaede's and Koga would lead the group right to her. But Iokji was still upset. _Damn human. She still has to much control over her body. Any normal human would've died from my influence by now._**

**Serena had given Koga the shard because Kagome would be able to sense it as they approached Serena. Kagome knew Koga had shards already, so she wouldn't be as suspicious if he carried it. Serena wasn't sure if she could trust him with it, but he seemed to believe her when she said Kagome wouldn't be hurt. Perhaps he could be trusted. _No time like the present to find out._**

**Serena stopped in front of a village entrance. She smiled as the scents of the village reached her.**

"**Catch me if you can, Inu-Yasha."**

**--------------------------------------**

Did u like? If you liked it (or even if you didn't) (or if you saw any errors of any kind) please hit that little button down below at the sound of the beep and leave a review. I'll try to get back to u……..BEEP!

The next chapter will be coming soon, but I'm hoping to get at least 3 more reviews before I post it. So, please review and stay tuned for **Chapter 13 – Serena vs. Inu-Yasha!**


	13. Chapter 13: Serena vs InuYasha

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha or any of the characters from the show. (but I'll take 'em in Rumiko Takahashi doesn't want them any more…..hint, hint….)**

**darkflame1516:** please, Please, PLEASE review!

**Inu-Yasha:** you are a dork

**Kagome:** She is not!

**Inu-Yasha:** yes she is!

**darkflame1516:** no I'm not.

**Inu-Yasha:** then why do u have to beg people to review?

**darkflame1516:** looks at Kagome _again_

**Kagome:** sit, boy!

**Inu-Yasha:** slams into ground

**PLEASE READ:** Thank you all so very much for continuing to read this story! **I am asking people to please review because I've noticed that my story is getting a lot of hits but few reviews. It is my belief that if you read someone's work but don't comment on it, you are being rude and disrespectful to an author who has spent a long time writing this story. I am beginning to become offended by the many hits with few reviews and may pull the story if I don't get at least 3 reviews for this chapter.**

**I am not asking for a lot. I'm only asking that if you take the time to read my story, to take a few extra minutes to tell me what you think of it.**

**NOTE: My loyal reviewer, **Ear-Tweak**, can ignore the above and doesn't count toward the 3 required reviews. Thank you, **Ear-Tweak**, for loyally reviewing.**

**So, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

Cue the cheesy announcer guy!

**Chapter 13 – Serena vs. Inu-Yasha**

"**That is quite a theory, my child. Do you have any proof?" Kagome squirmed from her spot on the floor. She looked at her lap, unable to meet Kaede's gaze.**

"**Well…no. But Sango thinks that Serena was poisoned and since she was nearly choked to death for trying to tell us that earlier, I think we should at least consider it," Kagome defended. Inu-Yasha snorted, leaning on the doorframe to the hut. Shippo, who was sitting in Kagome's lap, shot Inu-Yasha a look but said nothing.**

"**I am still not convinced of Serena's fate. You have not known her for long and this show of malice could be her true nature," Kaede said.**

"**Serena wouldn't have injured Sango unless Sango knew something that made her a threat," Inu-Yasha piped up from the door. The group looked at him with interest.**

"**What do you mean, Inu-Yasha?" Kaede asked. Inu-Yasha sighed and stood up straight. He faced Shippo and the girls with an aggravated look on his face.**

"**Demons, smart demons at least, won't attack a strong opponent unless they're a threat. Sango, as an experienced demon exterminator, is definitely a strong opponent and Serena is by no means stupid. Annoying, maybe, but not stupid. So unless she was trying to cover up what Sango was starting to say, she wouldn't have attacked her."**

**Shippo and Kagome looked dazed by this revelation, but Kaede nodded her agreement.**

"**That is actually quite true. I did not expect such insight from you, Inu-Yasha."**

"**And just what the hell is that supposed to…" Inu-Yasha started to say before Kagome leaped up and interrupted him.**

"**Koga!" She cried out, sensing his jewel shards as he approached. She ran out of the hut, Shippo on her heels once more and Inu-Yasha following reluctantly. A tornado wind stopped in front of Kagome and Koga stepped out of the gust.**

"**Hi, Kagome," he said, grinning sweetly at him. She blushed and then saw that he wasn't carrying Serena. Her face fell, but Inu-Yasha spoke before she could.**

"**So where's Serena?" He asked. Koga ignored him and looked at Kagome. When she returned his gaze with suspicion, he sighed.**

"**She's at a village a little bit away from this one and…" he said.**

"**And why isn't she _here_? With you?" Inu-Yasha interrupted. Now it was Kagome's turn to sigh.**

"**Sit, boy." Inu-Yasha slammed face-first into the ground. Koga laughed until Kagome shot him a look, then said, "Continue."**

"**I tried to capture her, but I couldn't get near her and she refused to fight me. She threatened to kill the whole village if she didn't get what she wanted," he said, glancing at Inu-Yasha's crater. "And she wanted _him_."**

**Inu-Yasha leapt out of the hole and frowned.**

"**Then that's exactly what she's gonna get."**

**------------**

**Naraku once more watched Serena through Kanna's mirror. The scene he saw was bloody, vicious, and it made him grin._ How vicious Iokji is. He must be angry at me. Little does he know that his doom is approaching him and its name is "Tetsusaiga"._**

"**Kagura!" He shouted. The wind witch came into the room and kneeled at his feet.**

"**Yes, my master?" _Damn him!_**

"**You will go to where Iokji is. You will watch the battle between him and Inu-Yasha. But under no circumstances are you to interfere."**

"**Yes, master." Kagura nodded and left the room. _Why is he making me do this? What possible purpose could this serve?_**

**Naraku watched Kagura's retreating back and knew she was confused. _You will understand soon, Kagura. Soon…_**

**------------**

"**_She threatened to kill the whole village if she didn't get what she wanted. And she wanted him."_ The words Koga had spoken echoed through Inu-Yasha's head. _If she hurts anyone because of me, she _will _die. I will kill her myself._ As the group walked, Inu-Yasha watched Kagome's face. Like the others, her face had a look of fierce determination upon it. But Kagome's held even more emotion. Her eyes held sadness and pain within. Inu-Yasha felt a pang in his heart as he realized how deeply Serena's betrayal had stung Kagome. Inu-Yasha turned his gaze back in front of him. _Serena will pay for hurting Kagome. And Naraku will die for causing the transformation._**

**Kagome walked behind Koga, who was leading them to where Serena was. Inu-Yasha walked beside her on the right, being uncharacteristically quiet, while Shippo hopped up and down on her left. Miroku and Sango walked behind them, standing very close together and it surprised Kagome that Miroku hadn't groped Sango yet. Kagome looked up at Inu-Yasha's quiet and stony face and it hurt to know how much Serena's betrayal must have hurt her friends. _This is all my fault. I'm the one who brought Serena into this era. If I hadn't let her come, she never would have been turned into a demon and she never would've hurt anyone._**

**In front of her, Koga halted. The others came up behind him saw the village just up ahead, with only a small meadow between them, but that was not what had stopped the wolf. Serena stood just beyond the edge of the meadow, her hands and clothing suspiciously bloody.**

"**Serena," Inu-Yasha snarled. She wagged her finger at him and took a few steps toward them.**

"**Tsk, tsk, tsk. Is that any way to greet a friend?" She scolded.**

"**You're not a friend; you're a murderer!" He shouted. He stepped in front of everyone, who had been driven to silence by his comment. "I can smell the blood on you. You slaughtered those innocent villagers!"**

"**Innocent? Those vile humans are no more innocent than you or me. Humans think they are _so _pure just because they are not demons. They think that demons are rotten simply because they are not human. Isn't that what people thought about you, Inu-Yasha? That you were filthy and impure because you were part demon?"**

"**You don't know anything about me!" He snarled.**

"**Maybe not. But if I'm wrong then why are you getting so angry?" Serena asked. Inu-Yasha growled again and put his hand on his sword.**

"**You've killed innocent people and I think there's been enough talk," he said, drawing the Tetsusaiga, which then transformed into a fang. "It's time for you to die."**

"**Bring it on puppy. Bring it on," Serena taunted and Inu-Yasha rushed at her.**

**------------**

**Kagura landed her feather on a small hill that overlooked the meadow. She watched with indifference as Serena goaded Inu-Yasha. Even when he drew his sword, she was uninterested. _Why is Naraku making me watch this? It can serve no purpose. Either way, one of them will die and one will win. It doesn't affect me at all. _Kagura gasped as understanding settled in. _Naraku must know that I wish to betray him. This must be his way of showing how futile it would be to resist him. If I tried to fight him, I would only be destroyed. Damn him! I must have my freedom, but I cannot gain allies while I am under his thumb. How can I ever escape him?_**

**She turned her attention to the battle, desperately hoping that whoever won would be strong enough to destroy Naraku and free her.**

**------------**

**Inu-Yasha slid back from Serena, digging his heels into the ground to keep himself from falling. _Damn it! She's moving too fast for me to attack and when I try, she either dodges it or blocks it and forces me back. This is not good._ He launched himself at Serena again, only to find himself thrown backwards. He couldn't stop himself from twisting in mid-air and so he slammed face-first into the ground in front of Kagome. She started to bend down to help him when he leapt to his feet.**

"**That's it. I've had enough of this," he said, spitting a small bit of blood onto the dirt. He positioned the Tetsusaiga in front of him and concentrated his nose on Serena.**

"**Giving up already? That's just pathetic," she taunted. Inu-Yasha growled.**

"**Prepare to die, Serena," he shouted as he lifted his sword. Just as he was about to slam it down and release the Wind Scar when something flew over him and knocked Tetsusaiga out of his hands. It soared through the air and landed behind Serena, the tip of the blade imbedded into the ground. Serena laughed loudly as Koga landed to the side of the battlefield. Inu-Yasha and the others stared in shock at the wolf demon. Koga looked down, unable to meet Kagome's hurt eyes.**

"**I'm sorry, but she didn't give me a choice," he said.**

"**Awww, poor little Koga would do anything to protect you, Kagome. All I had to do was threaten your life and he was jumping up and down to help me," Serena explained while grinning. Inu-Yasha snarled so loudly that it surprised even her.**

"**You evil bitch. I won't let you get away with this," he practically whispered, fighting to keep from screaming.**

"**Don't worry, Inu-Yasha. She won't die, not at this time at least."**

"**I won't let you lay a finger on her," he said.**

"**But you see, she's got something you don't," Serena said.**

"**And what's that?" Serena ran forward and stopped directly in front of him, her claws reared back, about to strike.**

"**Time."**

**--------------------------------------**

I hope you all remember my request from the beginning and will now be leaving me a review.

The next chapter is waiting for those 3 reviews, so hurry up so I can post it.

Watch out for** Chapter 14 – Iokji Returns!**

I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long, because here is the summary for:

**Serena's Story Part 2: Crescent Moon! **(note: despite that the title is on his forehead, this is not a Sessho-maru fic. He isn't in this saga until part 3)

SUMMARY: In this sequel to Kagome's Cousin, Koga and Serena fight as Inu-Yasha begins to feel strange emotions for Serena. During a moment of romantic tension, she unveils a hidden mark to him that leads to a connection between her and Naraku. Then a mysterious demon captures her and delivers her into the hated demon's hands. As he endangers Serena's life and her sanity, will Inu-Yasha save the day before Naraku destroys her mind?

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14: Iokji Returns

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha or any of the characters from the show. (Because I can't find the Shikon Jewel, so I can't wish for them to be mine…)**

**darkflame1516:** I'm not gonna say it anymore. Either you review or you can go to the scary place below the ground.

**Sango:** Hell?

**Inu-Yasha:** Dork

**darkflame1516:** And no, not hell. I meant the crater left by Kagome's command.

**Kagome:** You mean, sit, boy?

**Inu-Yasha:** slams into ground

**There are only two more chapters after this one, and because of that, I've decided to continue this story till the end. However, there is a possible sequel in the making, but I won't do it unless I get at least 5 reviews for the next two chapters or a shit-load of PMs asking me for one. So please, if you read, then REVIEW!**

**darkflame1516:** Mr. Announcer, take it away!

**Chapter 14 – Iokji Returns**

**Serena's hand rushed at Inu-Yasha and time seemed to slow down for him. He brought up a hand to block her attack and gripped her wrist. He used her arm to push her backward into the air. She flew backwards, but twisted in mid-air to land on her feet, laughing as she did.**

"**My, my, my, how very brave of you, Inu-Yasha. You shouldn't have been able to touch me," Serena said as her smile faded and her laugh turned into a growl. She flew at him, slashing him with her claws while he tried desperately to block her attacks and failed miserably. He looked around quickly, trying to think of a way to get her out of his face. _I can't fight like this!_ He thought angrily. _I have to get her away from me. But how? _And then he saw his only option.**

**While Serena attacked him, at times her stomach was exposed to his face. Inu-Yasha waited patiently and painfully until she next passed over him and then he slammed his fist into her stomach as hard as he could. Serena felt the air leave her body as the fist made contact and then she soared backwards once more, landing on her back with a loud thump. She quickly jumped to her feet, but kept her stance defensive, as she was still winded.**

"**What guts you must have to attack me like that, Inu-Yasha!" She grinned maliciously. "I can't wait till I get a taste." She licked her lips and Inu-Yasha's eyes narrowed.**

"**You'll never beat me, Serena. Just give up before I really have to hurt you."**

"**I really don't think that's gonna happen. Do you?" She asked but she didn't wait for a reply. "There are other ways to hurt you, besides physical injuries." She motioned with her eyes and Inu-Yasha turned in horror to look at his friends, who he had been separated from by the battle. _Serena's too fast for me! I'll never reach them before she will._**

**------------**

**Kagura stared blankly at the fight, only caring about who won, not who got hurt. She felt a strange wind blowing and looked up at it. _It looks like Iokji is going to win. But that could be bad. He could be turned back into rejected flesh by Naraku at even the smallest sign of rebellion. I'd rather it if Inu-Yasha won. He wouldn't be so easily defeated. _She looked back at the scene just in time to see Inu-Yasha's head move to the side and, even from the distance up on the hill, she could see the terrified look on his face. _I wonder what Iokji has threatened him with now. Iokji is very good at making threats, but that is about all. He's probably drawing more on the girl's strength than his own. He is weak and only good for intimidation. Perhaps Inu-Yasha _will _win._**

**------------**

"**You wouldn't dare," Inu-Yasha said vehemently.**

"**Ah, but I would," Serena said, smiling secretively at him. Inu-Yasha felt his eyes widen in fright and his blood go cold with fear. His arms felt paralyzed and his legs were frozen into place.**

"**No," he whispered, too low for everyone else to hear. Serena cupped a hand around an ear.**

"**What's that, dear? You should really speak up, whispering isn't polite to your betters," she retorted, revealing her fangs as she smiled even wider. When he didn't reply, she shrugged.**

"**Oh well. Missed your chance," she said, leaning over slightly as if she were standing right over him. "Now your friends will pay the price." And with that, Serena darted toward Kagome, raising her claws as she ran. Koga watched with shock and called out to her, making her halt in her tracks a few feet away from Kagome.**

"**You said you weren't going to hurt her!" He yelled angrily. She turned to him and gave him a wicked look.**

"**I lied." And then she started rushing towards Kagome again. Inu-Yasha had used Koga's distraction to his advantage and he had moved in closer to Kagome. Now, as Serena rushed forward, he dodged in front of Kagome. Serena began to drive her claws forward before she realized what Inu-Yasha had done and Kagome screamed when she saw the claws come out of Inu-Yasha's back. He grabbed Serena's arm, pulled it from his stomach, grunting in pain, and flung her backwards. She skidded to a stop a few feet away and looked at him, amazed.**

"**Wow. That's impressive, Inu-Yasha. I can't believe you did that to protect a human. And thanks for the gift, by the way," She held up her hand, stained red with his blood, and licked it, swallowing some of the liquid. She started laughingly manically while the others looked on in surprise. Inu-Yasha staggered and fell to his knees in front of his friends while Serena began to glow with a bright golden light. They had to shield their eyes for a moment and as they glow faded, a dark figure shot out from within it and landed right behind Inu-Yasha's abandoned Tetsusaiga.**

"**Oh my god, that's Serena!" Kagome shouted as she watched her unconscious cousin's face.**

"**Then who's that?" Miroku asked, pointing at the still glowing figure. The glow faded and before them stood the snake demon Iokji, alive once more.**

"**It's Iokji," Sango said grimly.**

"**I guess you were right," Shippo piped up, looking at the demon slayer. Iokji threw his snake-shaped head back and laughed.**

"**Yesss, Sango. You were right. I was inssside Ssserena all along, waiting for my moment, and Inu-Yasssha's blood. Now I have risen again and nothing can ssstop me!" Iokji closed the short distance between himself and the group and opened his mouth wide, knocking everyone except Inu-Yasha back a few feet with is wind. Iokji raised his fist high over the collapsed half-demon.**

"**Prepare to die, Inu-Yasssha!"**

**--------------------------------------**

I hope you all remember my request from the beginning and will now be leaving me a review.

And when I said 5 reviews for the next two chapters, I meant COMBNED. So at least 2½ of you need to review each chapter!

R&R** Chapter 15 – The Final Blow!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15: The Final Blow

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha or any of the characters from the show. (Still can't find that blasted jewel, so…they still belong to Rumiko Takahashi). Although I do own Serena and Iokji!**

**darkflame1516:** I've decided to finish this story.

**Shippo:** YAY!

**Inu-Yasha:** Dork.

**darkflame1516:** If I get enough reviews, I'll make the sequel.

**Kagome:** Promise?

**darkflame1516:** I swear. Now, let's continue opening the chapter as we normally do. Kagome, if you please?

**Kagome:** Sit boy!

**Inu-Yasha:** slams into ground

**ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT! After this one of course! I know this one is short, but I wanted to get it out to you, and also, 16 probably won't be much longer. It's the end though, so bear with me. Now, if you read, please REVIEW!**

**Also, my anonymous reviews have been turned on, so…**

**I would prefer if you left _signed_ reviews, but I want reviews more, so…**

**darkflame1516:** On with the show!

**Chapter 15 – The Final Blow**

**Serena opened her eyes slowly and gazed in confusion at the sky above her. _Where…where am I? _She sat up fast, her head spinning with the effort and looked around in a daze. She spotted a startling sight and her memory rushed back to her. Iokji was taunting her friends, who were all crowded around a collapsed Inu-Yasha. Serena knew he was about to attack and tried to think of a way to help. _How can I stop Iokji? He's too far away from me to attack him. Damn! This is all my fault. If I had never jumped into the well, I would never have been possessed! _A hand touched her shoulder and she jumped, craning her neck to look up. Koga stood over her, looking down at her with concerned eyes.**

"**Are you…" He started to say, but Serena shook her head.**

"**There's no time. Help him," she said and Koga took off, running towards Inu-Yasha. Her gaze followed him and she saw Iokji also beginning to run. _He'll never make it in time! Iokji is too close!_ Serena's attention snapped to the sword at her side. Time seemed to slow as Naraku's words repeated in her brain. _The blade of Inu-Yasha's sword can destroy you completely, Iokji. Use caution or he shall end your eternal existence._ She grabbed Tetsusaiga with her hand and yanked it from the ground. She hefted it into the air, ignoring the metal biting into her skin, and balanced it in her hand.**

"**It's not up to Inu-Yasha anymore. I'm gonna end your eternal existence, you vile demon!" She shouted as Iokji raised his fist high over the wounded half-demon.**

"**Prepare to die, Inu-Yasssha!" He shouted. _Same to you!_ Serena thought as she reared back. She flung the sword, tip first, and prayed that it would strike its mark. _Please hit!_**

**------------**

**_She defeated him? But how?_ Kagura thought as she watched the battle ending, in shock that Serena was about to kill Iokji. _Naraku wants me to understand that to cross him means to die. I know that now. He will kill me without a second thought if I give him a reason. And he doesn't even need a reason to dispose of me. _She plucked a feather, flying into the air, already knowing how the fight would end, and headed back to Naraku. _He may kill me if I try to escape, but that does not mean I cannot help someone else kill him._**

**------------**

**Inu-Yasha looked up as Iokji's body jerked forward. He grinned as he saw his blade come through the front of the snake demon's chest. _Take that, Naraku!_ He thought. Iokji staggered, grabbing at the sword.**

"**Nooo! How can thisss be?" He turned to face Serena, a satisfied smile stretched across her face, her long, blonde hair whipping around her face as she stood up.**

"**Surprised?" She asked. "Now you'll know never to mess with me. At least, if you were gonna survive, you'd know."**

"**I will not let a little child defeat me!" Iokji screamed, collapsing to his knees.**

"**Looks like I already did," she replied, grinning wider. Miroku, Kagome, Sango, and Shippo looked at her in surprise as Iokji groaned and fell face-forward, black blood seeping into the ground around him. They rushed toward her, all shouting in joy and shock.**

"**How did you know to do that?" Miroku and Sango asked in unison.**

"**You killed him!" Shippo cheered, jumping up and down in circles around her.**

"**I'm so glad you're all right!" Kagome shouted as she wrapped Serena in a huge bear hug, tears streaming down her face. "I thought you were dead."**

"**Well," Serena said, twisting out of her cousin's tight grip. "From what I heard while I was possessed, most humans would have died under Iokji's influence."**

"**So why didn't you?" Serena whirled around to find Koga staring at her.**

"**I don't know," she replied, shaking her head.**

"**It doesn't matter. She saved us all," Inu-Yasha said, staggering toward the group.**

"**But none of you would've been in danger if it wasn't for me," she protested, but he waved away her protests.**

"**No. This isn't you fault. This is all because of Naraku. Let the blame fall where it should; with him." Then he fell to his knees and all but Serena and Koga rushed to his side.**

"**Let's get him back to Kaede's. We need to bandage his wound," Kagome said and Koga rushed over to help her get Inu-Yasha to his feet.**

**Serena sighed as they headed back to the village, Inu-Yasha balanced between Kagome and Koga, Shippo hopping along beside them, and Sango and Miroku walking in front of her, subtly holding hands so that only Serena noticed. _I don't care what he says; this is still my fault._ Then she eyed Sango and Miroku. _God, I missed a LOT while I was possessed, didn't I?_**

**--------------------------------------**

Okay, how'd u like it? **PLEASE REVIEW! **R&R** Chapter 16 – New Beginnings, **the LAST chapter!


	16. Chapter 16: New Beginnings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha or any of the characters from the show. (All hail Rumiko Takahashi)! But I do own Serena and Iokji!**

**darkflame1516:** WAHH! It's the final chapter!

**Inu-Yasha:** YAY!

**darkflame1516:** Kagome?

**Kagome:** Sit boy!

**Inu-Yasha:** slams into ground

**darkflame1516:** heh heh heh!

**Kagome:** giggles

**darkflame1516:** Yeah, that was great!

**Also, my anonymous reviews have been turned on, so…**

**I would prefer if you left _signed_ reviews, but I want reviews more, so…**

**See the bottom for the ending author notes!**

**darkflame1516:** And, now, our Feature Presentation!

**Chapter 16 – New Beginnings**

"_**Catch me if you can, Inu-Yasha."**_

_**Red liquid flying through the air…screaming people fleeing from a demon…bright glowing red eyes…the taste of blood on her lips…bodies littering the ground…the scent of death strong in the air…**_

**Serena sat up, panting and drenched in warm sweat. _Was that really me? Did I really do all that? Am I really capable of such…slaughter?_ She wiped the sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand and stood up, shaking off the remnants of her dream. _I remember it so vividly. But I know that I didn't want to kill all those people. _She thought as she pulled off her sweat-soaked nightclothes and got dressed._ It was all Iokji; he was the one enjoying all that death. _She walked out the door of the village's guest house, blinking in the bright sunlight. _Right?_**

**She scanned the horizon, letting the nightmare slip from her mind. She spotted Shippo and Kirara playing in the distance, chasing a group of squirrels around a tree. A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth as she turned back towards the village and glanced at Kaede's hut. _I should probably apologize to Inu-Yasha. I kinda gutted him after all. _She sighed deeply and began walking towards it.**

**------------**

**Miroku stared at Sango while she instructed the village children on some safety techniques to use during demon attacks. _She's so beautiful. _He sighed before spotting something out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head to find Serena walking towards Kaede's hut and he smiled. _She looks very upset about something. Perhaps she could use a shoulder to cry on. _Then he sighed lightly. _She'd probably just hit me again. But I should go speak to her about what happened the day she transformed. _He marched towards her and stepped into her path, halting her in her tracks.**

"**What?" She sighed. He cleared his throat, trying to figure out how to phrase his statement delicately.**

"**Do you love me?"**

**SMACK! He sighed deeply. _Okay, that may not have been the smartest way to say it, but at least she didn't punch me._**

"**Why the hell would you say that?" She demanded.**

"**You kissed me," he said. Her brow furrowed in confusion.**

"**What are you talking about? I never kis…" She trailed off, remembering the day she had transformed and nearly got killed by Inu-Yasha. "Oh, crap."**

"**I guess you forgot, huh?"**

"**No shit, Dick Tracey," she spat. Then she groaned. "I'm sorry, Miroku. It's just…I didn't know that it meant anything to you. I-I-That wasn't me. I never wanted to kiss you Miroku, but Iokji made me. He was…kinda perverted."**

"**Oh," he said dejectedly, his head drooping. She shook her head and growled in frustration.**

"**Don't act like that, Miroku. It's just…I like you, but only as a friend. I just don't see you in _that _way. Okay?" She asked softly. His head shot back up and his eyes met her, twinkling happily.**

"**That's just fine, Serena. I'd rather have you as a friend too," he said, grinning. _Especially now that Sango isn't hitting me with that boomerang any more._**

"**Great," she said, sighing in relief. "Can I go now?" She motioned towards Kaede's hut. He nodded and she walked around him. He followed her with his eyes until he saw Sango approach Serena. Then his gaze stayed on Sango, lingering over her silky hair and delicate face.**

**------------**

"**Hi, Sango," Serena said nervously, eyeing the demon slayer standing in front of her. _I'm never gonna make it to that hut! _She thought. _The thought of apologizing to Inu-Yasha is getting harder with every passing minute! Why is the world doing this to me?_**

"**Serena, I wanted to talk about what happened with Iokji," Sango said. Serena groaned inwardly. _How did I know this was gonna happen? How can I possibly make amends for what I did? "I'm sorry" just doesn't seem to cover it._**

"**Sango, I'm sorry about what happened," she said. _Just because it doesn't cover everything, doesn't mean it isn't a good place to start. _"I really am very sorry that I tried to choke you." Sango waved her hand dismissively.**

"**I don't care about that. It was Iokji doing all that stuff, not you. What I mean is how you only told Kaede about your headaches and dreams," she said. Serena stared at her in disbelief. _Is she really not mad? I hurt her and she doesn't care?_**

"**What about it?"**

"**We're your friends, Serena. Next time something like this happens, I want you to come tell us about it, not hide it, okay?" Sango said, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. Serena nodded, still confused. Sango smiled. "Good."**

**She walked away from Serena, heading back to a group of kids waiting anxiously for her.**

**_I can't believe she's not mad! She has to be mad, she's probably just pretending so that I don't feel mad. God, how patronizing! _Then she shook her head vigorously. _No, she's being my friend. I'm just being defensive. Let's see: Miroku hit on me, and Sango was nice and friendly. I wonder how Inu-Yasha is gonna act. He probably gonna be mad and yell at me. Last night Kagome just seemed worried about me. I hope she's not mad too._**

**Serena continued to Kaede's hut and was about to walk in when she heard the sounds of arguing. _Some things never change._ She sighed and walked in.**

**------------**

"**It's only for a few hours, Inu-Yasha. I need to get some more medical supplies to treat your wounds," Kagome said, sitting beside him on the floor of Kaede's hut and staring at him with pleading eyes.**

"**No," Inu-Yasha replied firmly. She stood up, swinging her backpack over her shoulders.**

"**Well, I'm going anyway," she said stubbornly. He started to rise from the floor, his mouth open to argue and she shot him a look.**

"**Don't think that I won't say it just because you're injured," she warned, wagging her finger at him. He sat back down and glared at her.**

**Serena snickered from over by the door. Kagome turned around and squealed when she saw her cousin. She ran over to her and wrapped Serena in a huge hug.**

"**You're…choking…me," Serena said and Kagome let go, her face turning her.**

"**Sorry," she said, smiling sheepishly. Inu-Yasha rolled his eyes.**

"**So, where are you going, Kagome?" She asked, eyeing the backpack on her cousin's shoulder.**

"**Just back to the house for a little bit. I need to get some more bandages and things for Inu-Yasha's wound. I'll be back soon," she said, then she ran out the door, heading for the well.**

**Serena leaned on the wall by the door, arms crossed against her chest as Inu-Yasha grumbled about Kagome.**

"**Stupid wench."**

"**Don't call her that," Serena said and Inu-Yasha looked up, not realizing she was still in the hut.**

"**Thought you left. And why shouldn't I?" He asked. She pushed off from the wall and walked closer to him.**

"**Because she's not stupid. She's just worried about you."**

"**What, this?" He asked, motioning toward his wound. "This is nothing."**

"**But it's still bleeding," she said. His eyes narrowed in suspicion.**

"**How can you tell?"**

"**I just…can, okay?" She said, shrugging.**

"**I don't believe you."**

"**Why are you making this harder than it should be?" She moaned in aggravation. He raised an eyebrow at her.**

"**What are you talking about?" He asked.**

"**I'm _trying _to apologize to you, you…you…" She growled, unable to say exactly what she wanted to say. _You retard!_**

"**Apologize? For what?" He asked, surprised. She flopped down on the floor beside him, taking a deep breath before she continued.**

"**For nearly killing you and the others. Duh!"**

"**Feh. Why are you worried about that? That wasn't you," he sneered.**

"**Yeah, yeah, I heard this speech already. It wasn't me, it was Iokji. God, you'd think you guys practiced it!" She screeched.**

"**You're weird," he said. She didn't reply as he had expected; instead she pulled her knees to her chest and buried her face in her hands. _What is she doing? _He thought as he looked at her in confusion for a moment, then became startled as he realized she was crying.**

"**Serena?" He asked, mildly worried. "What's wrong?" She cried even harder and kept her face covered while she replied.**

"**I hurt…I hurt all of you guys. I…I killed an entire village…I wounded you…And everyone keeps telling me that it's not my fault," she sobbed, her shoulders shaking. He tentatively put a hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him, tears streaming down her face.**

"**So what? We're telling you it's not your fault because it isn't. You weren't yourself."**

"**But it is my fault! Iokji may have been in my body, but I was fighting him. I was winning against him. I even got through to Koga while I was possessed," She paused, looking down at her lap. "But once Iokji started to kill those villagers…I stopped fighting." Serena put a hand to her mouth, her eyes spilling even more tears onto her cheeks.**

"**What are you saying?"**

"**I…I let him kill those villagers. The whole time he was inside me, I was fighting. But when the blood started to flow, I just…I sat back and let it happen. I enjoyed…!" She broke off as loud sobs began to wrack her body. Inu-Yasha grabbed her and pulled her to his chest. She buried her face in his cloak and he held her as she cried.**

**When her tears finally began to subside, she pulled away from him, but his arms still held her close. He looked down at her and smiled sadly.**

"**Serena, stop doing this to yourself." She looked up at him and sniffled, wiping her tears away with her hands.**

"**How can I? I killed all those…" She was interrupted as Inu-Yasha shook her gently and frowned down at her.**

"**Listen very carefully to what I am about to say and don't argue with me once I say it," he ordered. She opened her mouth to protest and he put a finger to her lips. "Shut up and listen, wench." She pouted and glared at him, but quieted.**

"**It…is…not…your…fault," he sounded out each word. "It was all Iokji. And the not fighting back part? We all give up sometimes. We all lose hope. But the thing that can make you different than everyone else, is to not let it bother you. If you let what you _think _you did affect what you actually do, then you are not the girl I thought you were when you first came here."**

"**And what kind of girl did you think I was?" She asked, a smile tugging at her mouth once more. He grinned back at her.**

"**I thought you were brave, confident, and born to be a pain in my ass," Inu-Yasha replied. She returned his grin with one of her own.**

"**Got that right, mutt." She giggled.**

"**Taking a page out of Koga's book, are you?" He asked, and she nodded, laughing even harder.**

**------------**

**She stepped from Kaede's hut, smiling happily, and leaving Inu-Yasha to his grumbling about Kagome. She looked around and saw Sango and Miroku talking quietly and Shippo still chasing squirrels. She giggled again, her hair spilling over her shoulders. Then she saw a shadow on the ground and whirled around to find Koga staring down at her. She smiled and looked up at him.**

"**Can I help you with something?" She asked and he laughed, his shoulders shaking and his hair waving in the wind. _He's so…beautiful. Not many guys can be beautiful and still be attractive, but Koga pulls it off._**

"**Yeah, you probably could," he said, grinning widely.**

"**And what exactly can I do for you, Koga?" She smiled slyly at him. He reached a hand to her shoulder and played with her long blonde hair, wrapping it around his fingers.**

"**You can be my mate." Her eyes widened and she coughed in disbelief.**

"**I can be your-What?"**

"**My mate," he said, as if that explained everything.**

"**But…I thought you wanted Kagome as your mate." _At least, that's what Kagome said last night when she was explaining everything in this crazy era._**

"**I did. But that was before I saw you. Your strength, and courage, and beauty. I want you to be with me."**

"**But…I don't even know you! I mean, you're cool, sure, but I don't know anything about you. I don't date people I don't know, let alone _mate_ with them!"**

"**I will do anything to be yours, Serena. Even if that means I must 'date' you first," Koga said, grabbing her hand and kissing it.**

"**Okay. I can deal with dating," she replied.**

"**But what exactly is 'dating'?" He asked.**

"**Uh…" She stuttered. _How do I phrase this in terms that a feudal-era wolf demon would understand? God, I never though I'd say _that_ in my life!_ "It's…it's like…courting. Dating means courting in my time."**

"**Oh. You mean you want me to woo you first," he said, grinning happily. "I can do that."**

"**Well…I guess that means your my boyfriend, huh?" She smiled nervously.**

"**Does a boyfriend get to kiss you?" He asked. She hesitated, then nodded vigorously. He bent down to her, kissing her gently on the cheek and she blushed deeply. He started to pull away and she turned her face so their lips met.**

**_Wow!_ He thought as Serena kissed him. _This is much better than before. She's kissing me because she wants to, not because she's possessed. And its…sweet. Her lips taste so sweet._**

**She pulled back from him and giggled nervously. Koga grinned widely and wrapped her in a hug so fast that it startled her.**

**_I guess everything worked out okay after all. _She thought. Then she grinned widely. _I can't wait to see what crazy adventure happens next!_**

**--------------------------------------**

Okay, how'd u like it? And how'd u like the story overall? Please leave your final reviews after the beep.

I hope you all enjoyed the story and are looking forward to the sequel! Cause I know I am! I hope to have the first chapter of the next one up in about a month or so. Shouldn't be too long of a wait, I hope. It will be titled, "Serena's Story: Crescent Moon", so I hope you'll keep your eyes peeled!

I'd like to give a special thanks to all my CONSISTANT reviewers:

**DarkRealm08**

**Ear-Tweak-Sama**

**AnimeNymph**

**kikwhorehater**

**slipknot4349**

And a big round of applause to **DarkRealm08**, **slipknot4349**, and my friend **Nikki** for using cattle prods on me to get this chapter finished! YAYIES!

Thank you ALL for reviewing most of my chapters! I hope you will continue to read my stories and will also R&R Crescent Moon!

BEEP!


End file.
